


To Fix a Mistake

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [17]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cass is angry, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Frequent Swearing, Grief/Mourning, Hawke Has A Twin, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Minor canon divergence, People are Assholes, Protectiveness, Self-Sacrifice, Sistrerly love, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This shit is weird, anders is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Since the fall of Kirkwall the elder Hawke twins, Evangeline and Elia, have lived in relative peace having gone their own ways for a time. An ominous letter from an old friend brought the sisters together once more and brings to light a mistake they thought they had dealt with years ago. Now, the Champions of Kirkwall find themselves in a situation neither wanted to be in again, the fate of thousands of people on their shoulders once again. This can only end well.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I just want to make it clear that there will be some minor canon divergence to make the story suit having two Hawkes. For those of you who already follow Evangeline and Elia, I'm sure you know where this will go. Finally, I would just like to say a huge thank you to my amazing friend Leafbaby for both her creation of Elia and for helping me write this story and explore our characters just a little bit more. I have linked this to our other series involving our Hawkes for any who are interested. That's enough from me, I will try to keep these to a minimum, we appreciate your feedback and support. Enjoy!

The Hanged Man. Old hang out for Hawke and their friends, a place of fun, comfort and promises. It had been years since she’d been here and the sight of her old stomping ground brought a smile to her face. With an elegant sweep the door swung open and the lone woman stepped in, glancing around the crowd to find the one she was here for.

In the back corner of the small bar two women sat at a table enjoying the crisp Kirkwall evening. A human woman with red hair and a tattoo around her right eye was drinking happily and telling jokes while her elvish companion giggled behind her mug. The two looked to the entrance when a cold gush of air streamed into the tavern and the redhead almost jumped from her chair.  
“Evie!” she cried upon seeing the woman in the door. The familiar voice brought another smile to Eve’s lips and she ran a hand through her cropped black hair as she swiftly made her way over to the table, pretending not to notice the stares.  
“It’s been a while, Elia.” Eve responded as she took a seat across from the love birds, “How’ve you been Merrill?” she asked, looking to the elven blood mage, oops I mean mage.  
“Things have been tough but they’re getting better.” Merrill said with her ever present smile, one that seemed to light up any room.  
“So, Evangeline,” Elia started slyly, “where’s tall, dark and broody?” she questioned and burst into laughter as Evangeline’s face went as red as the mark on her nose.  
“I, uh, didn’t tell him I was leaving.” she muttered quietly, now that she said it out loud she was rather embarrassed.  
“Oh that’ll go over well.” Merrill giggled, earning a glare from her friend.  
“You’ve been spending too much time with ser jokes-a-lot here.” Evangeline grumbled.  
“Hey! Don’t hate me ‘cause you ain’t me!” Elia smirked.  
“Thank the Maker for that.” Just like that the smirks were reversed and Elia frowned.  
“Hey!” There was a moment when the three laughed and all reasons for being in the tavern had left their minds, sadly that didn’t last long as Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest and stared sternly at Elia.

“Now then, we have some business to discuss.” The moment those words left Eve’s mouth, Elia was reaching for her satchel to pull out a letter, “Last time I dropped by for a visit I brought a pair of boots with me. These particular boots are very comfortable and awesome and I was very intent on leaving with them. Unfortunately when I went to wear them after I left, they weren’t in my bag. Any thoughts Elia?” It wasn’t a question, she knew exactly what had happened to her boots but she still wanted to watch the perpetrator squirm.  
“I, uh, have no idea? Maybe you left them at the door. I know you like to keep your shoes there.” Elia answered smugly.  
“I call bull, Li, I know you stole them!”  
“Can you blame me? They’re comfy.”  
“Get your own then! I had to skin a bear to get those!”  
“Um, I thought we were here to discuss the letters you got from Varric?” Merrill spoke up timidly, not that she wasn’t enjoying the bickering but they did have slightly more important matters at hand.  
“Ah right.” Eve sighed, “I still want my boots back.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Elia waved with a grin, getting off the hook was always fun. “So you got Varric’s letter too then?”  
“No Elia, I’m sitting in the middle of a tavern after barely stepping foot in this city for a little over a year because I felt like an evening stroll.” Evangeline rolled her eyes and flipped the folded piece of parchment onto the table and crossed her arms.  
“Well excuse me, Queen of sarcasm, I was just making sure.” Elia defended, hands shooting up in a mock barrier.  
“Honestly, no one would ever believe you were twins.” Merrill giggled with a shake of her head.  
“What are you talking about?” Eve started with a grin.  
“We’re identical!” Elia finished.  
“You’re joking right?” The poor elf was at a loss as she stared at the Hawke sisters who just started laughing again.  
“Alright, alright, on to Varric’s letter.” Evangeline finally sighed, the fun was about to die and no one knew when it was coming back. The three leaned in to the table and stared at the quickly scrawled letter.

_Hawke_

_Don’t hate me but if you respond to this letter I’ll be dragging you into something dangerous…...Again. I’ll make this simple: the Inquisition needs your help. It’d be good if you could both show up but I don’t know when these letters will actually get to you. So I’ll see you if I see you and I really hope I do see you, we need the help._

_Sorry in advance_  
_Varric_

“Well that’s not ominous at all.” Elia joked when everyone finished reading.  
The younger twin nodded in agreement, eyes not leaving the parchment. “So, what are we gonna do?” Elia asked to break the following silence.  
“I think that’s obvious.” Eve sighed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry your majesty, I was under the impression that we were still thinking about what was going to happen.” Elia huffed as her sister ran her hand through her hair.  
“I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.” the younger one sighed as the elder grinned like a moron.  
“You love me.” Elia claimed.  
“Doubting it.” Evangeline snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Hurt!”  
“That was the aim.” The bickering continued for a few minutes before a comfortable silence came over the friends. 

Elia was looking over at Merrill in concern while the elf looked at the rickety table. The air had become somewhat tense and everyone knew what the next conversation was going to be.  
“Alright, I’ll wait for you outside, don’t make her cry.” Evangeline stood up and took her leave as her sister turned to her lover. 

“Look, Merrill… I know your home is here, and that you’ve been doing such good work and that-” Elia began to speak, although she was quickly cut off.  
“I’m coming.” The elf answered simply, taking Elia’s hand.  
“Aren’t you going to think about this a little?” It was strange for Merrill to be so impulsive. Something Elia definitely wasn’t used to, although she squeezed Merrill’s hand back all the same.  
“I don’t need to. My home is with you now, emma lath, so if you go, I want to go with you.”

The couple smiled softly at each other, Elia’s arms pulling in her small lover, hugging her tightly. They remained entwined for a few moments, simply enjoying the warmth of the other, until Merrill pulled away to babble.

“Although, it may take a little while for me to get everything set up, I mean finding a replacement teacher for the school is going to be difficult enough since I know the most Elven language and lore, so I should probably make some lessons and give them to the replacement. And I have that shipment of foodstuffs coming next week that I’ll need to oversee, so it’ll at least be after that. Oh! And I almost forgot, there’s the Summersday festival to take care of!”

Elia couldn’t help but giggle as her sweet lover rambled on about her responsibilities, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. “Okay, well, how about this. Evie and I will head down to meet Varric, you stay here and do all your alienage things, okay? I promise I’ll write until you can come and join me, once you get some free time. Then it’ll be like a holiday, after you’ve been working so hard. That’ll be nice, yeah?”  
“Oh yes!” Merrill nodded eagerly. “I’d love a holiday. Are you sure you’ll be alright on your own?”  
“I won’t be alone, I’ll have Evie. I mean, she’s a little bit of a bitch, but she’s my sister so I can deal with it.” 

Evangeline was leaning on the wall as Elia emerged from the tavern, a frown tugging at her lips.  
“I’m the bitch now am I?” she asked.  
“A little bit of a bitch.” Elia corrected, tossing her hair over one shoulder. “I’m a lot of a bitch.”  
“Language.” Evangeline scolded only to receive a rather rude gesture from her sister “Well you’re getting no arguments here.” She grinned, twirling her dual sided dagger in disinterest, “What’s the chances Varric has lied about us?”  
“It’s Varric. Lying’s basically his career.”  
“Fair point.” 

And that was how the whole ordeal began, two sisters receiving an ominous letter from an old friend. This could only end well.


	2. Chapter 1

The journey to Skyhold was long and, for the most part, uneventful save a bear here and there, Elia throwing up on the ship across the Waking Sea, and the occasional apostate that they had been warned about. The snow capped mountains were a nice change from their usual city/wilderness lifestyles that they had gotten used to over the years since arriving in Kirkwall. As the twins approached the drawbridge they looked up at the grand castle in awe, Elia letting out an impressed whistle.

“Wow and I thought our estate was nice. The Inquisitor has some good taste.” Elia grinned with a nod.  
“You can say that again.” Evangeline mused, “Let’s go find the lying idiot shall we?”  
“Say that to his face please. I want to see him punch you again.” Elia laughed at the scowl her sister sent her.  
“You’re a horrible person.”  
“You know it!” Elia giggled, blowing her twin a kiss to tease her.  
“Li, ew. You know I don’t swing that way and we’re sisters so double ew.” Evangeline stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her face, followed by a laugh. If there was one thing the twins missed it was teasing each other. 

The two jogged across the bridge to the giant doors and turned to each other with a grin.  
“Do you wanna knock?” Eve asked with a sweeping bow.  
“Together?” Elia asked, the twins smirked and simultaneously brought a foot up each and slammed it into the door. They were expecting the doors to burst open in a dramatic entrance but alas all they received were sore feet.   
“Maybe we should have knocked.” Elia whimpered.  
“For once we agree.” Eve muttered, hopping on one foot. 

As the two stood distracted at the door, debating how they were going to get in (Elia’s suggestion of scaling the walls to surprise everyone inside was quickly shot down), the doors opened and a blonde dwarf in an open red shirt walked out.   
“Ginger! Fluffy! Good to see you both made it!” The dwarf announced, neither of the twins really appreciated the nicknames but there wasn’t much they could do about it.  
“Varric!” Elia cheered, running over and hugging her old friend.  
“Hey Varric.” Evangeline was a bit more civil with her greeting but still hugged the dwarf as well.

“Alright, I should warn you two that the Seeker is going to be a little pissed off that you guys are here.” Varric was hesitant as he walked the non-identical twins into the keep, if they didn’t know better they might even say he was scared.  
“Varric, what did you do?” Eve questioned with an icy glare, as you could guess Varric had a habit of telling tall tales.  
“Well you see, I kind of told the Seeker I didn’t know where you were and when I was telling her about you I might have said the two of you were one person.” 

Elia burst into laughter. The twins themselves had pulled that trick multiple times during their time in Kirkwall, swapping out on occasion so Hawke could literally be in two places at once. The fact that Varric did nothing to combat that lie and actually encouraged it with his book was hilarious.  
“Damn it, Varric! This is why everyone tries to stab you!” As much as Evangeline had enjoyed the joke while it lasted she didn’t particularly feel like explaining said joke to someone Varric had lied to. It had never ended well before (Anders nearly set them on fire by accident).   
“You never tried to stab me.” Varric grinned back and Eve had to bite back one of her own.  
“I considered it often, trust me.”   
“Ouch, I gotta say, Fluffy, that hurts but honestly I’m not at all surprised.” The three old friends laughed for a moment as they easily fell back into their tradition of shit stirring. 

“Well we should get this over with.” Varric snorted and led his friends to the main hall where they would surely meet the angriest woman they’d ever met, minus Aveline. “Actually, maybe we can wait to meet Cassandra.” Varric decided suddenly, he had lost his courage to deal with the lady Seeker. “The battlements have a nice view.”  
“Varric, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were frightened of this woman.” Evangeline teased.  
“Shut up! She’s terrifying you know.” Varric’s defense was poor at best but as one twin laughed the other seemed to find her interest elsewhere. More specifically the tavern.  
“Oooh.” Elia muttered quietly, skillfully slipping behind her friend and sister before slipping off when they weren’t noticing.  
“Don’t worry, Elia and I can take anything she throws at us, right Elia?” Evangeline finally tried to acknowledge her sister only to turn around to thin air, “Elia? Damn it! Where did she run off to this time?” the younger twin sighed while her fingers combed her black hair.  
“She’ll be fine, she’s a big girl.” Varric smirked, he knew exactly where the older twin had gone but he wasn’t about to tell the more serious one that.  
“Damn girl thinks this is a vacation of some sort.”  
“So, the battlements?” Varric suggested with a chuckle.  
“Lead the way.”

The dwarf and the human stayed silent for a moment as they stood on the battlements, Evangeline didn’t know what to say and Varric was trying to figure out where to start.  
“Maybe I should know exactly what it is you brought Elia and I here for?” Eve settled on asking.  
“One word: Corypheus.” The mere mention of the name made Evangeline nearly choke on thin air.  
“You’re serious? Didn’t we kill him?” She asked in disbelief although she shouldn’t be surprised, that guy was just full of surprises.  
“Correct on both counts but he’s back and he’s nasty. I figured you and Elia could give the Inquisitor some advice but it seems Ginger skipped out this time.” Varric’s attempt at a joke only earned a snort from the present half of the Champion of Kirkwall.  
“I swear she’ll be the death of me. Leaving me with all the serious business.” she muttered, not that she didn’t love her sister but sometimes the redhead was just annoying.  
“Alright you stay here, I’m gonna go get someone for you to talk to.” As Varric left, Evangeline sighed, Corypheus wasn’t dead so that was another thing that got screwed up.

While Elia was having the time of her life making new friends in the tavern, Evangeline had gone for a walk on the battlements and when she finally returned to where Varric had left her, she noticed another person. Well an elf, a Dalish one at that with haunting red eyes, she could only assume that this was the Inquisitor. 

Evangeline descended the small staircase to the landing where her friend and the stranger were standing, quickly gaining the attention of the two.  
“Inquisitor meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.” Varric said and Evangeline nearly flinched at the title.  
“Though I don’t use that title much anymore.” The human responded, “Call me Evangeline.”  
“A pleasure, Evangeline.” The Inquisitor bowed respectfully, before offering a gloved hand. “You can call me Deja, if you’d like. Thanks for coming so far, I know it takes a while to get here from Kirkwall.”  
“Yeah, except I came from the Tevinter Imperium.” Evangeline muttered under her breath, when Elia wasn’t around the smart ass came out.   
“Hawke, the Inquisitor.” Varric continued his introductions like he hadn’t even been interrupted. “I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all.” He said smugly before taking a few steps to the side to allow the new friends to talk. Evangeline sighed a bit, walking to the edge of the battlements and leaning on the cold stone.   
“Impressive view.” Eve said when she could finally speak, “Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first.” she turned to briefly look over at the Inquisitor to see if she was following, this wasn’t exactly a nice subject so she was trying to make it a bit lighter, “But after a while, all I could see was the people out there depending on me.” She wasn’t looking for sympathy, not by far, she was looking for a common ground, if she could find that than this conversation would be a lot easier on both of them.  
“You’re lucky it was just a city, I’ve got half of Thedas.” Deja responded flippantly, not meaning to sound like this wasn’t serious, it was just her voice.  
“You’re doing everything you can to protect them.” Eve offered, looking back to the view of Skyhold.   
“Does it ever get any easier?” The elf asked.  
“I’ll let you know.” Eve responded solemnly, it had been years since either of the Hawke sisters had been called ‘Champion of Kirkwall’ and yet people still relied on them both. For Elia is was still Kirkwall, mainly the elves in the alienage thanks to Merrill. Evangeline, however, had travelled to the Tevinter Imperium with Fenris, where they helped free the innocent from slavers. Both still bore the weight of those people on their shoulders. “I don’t envy you, Inquisitor, but I may be able to help you.” She looked over her shoulder again, determination in her eyes.  
“Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.” Deja stated, arms folded across her chest, watching Evangeline with a close eye.  
“Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.” It still sounded insane even after so many years.  
“Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds, turned them against each other.” Varric clarified with a swig from the bottle in his hand; he was not ready to face Cassandra with this.  
“If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.” Evangeline reasoned, the thought was terrifying but now was not the time for fear.  
“If that’s what happened to the Wardens do you think we can free them?” Deja asked. If there was a chance that the Wardens were in this but not of their own free will then it would be best to free them immediately.   
“It’s possible,” the hesitation in Evangeline’s voice was not comforting “but we need to know more first. I’ve got a friend in the Wardens, he was investigating something unrelated for Elia and I. His name is Stroud.” Evangeline started pacing the small landing, “The last time we spoke he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.” This news was less than comforting for everyone present.  
“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?” Varric asked, hoping that perhaps they might have a lead or at least straws to grasp at.  
“No, he told me he’d be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood.” Eve explained, fully aware of how shady that sounded.  
“If you didn’t know about Corypheus then what were you doing with the Wardens?” It was a justified question and one Eve was willing to answer. The more people who knew the better.  
“The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of Lyrium. It was red.” She explained, if that wasn’t enough to raise some flags she didn’t know what was. “I’d hoped the Wardens could tell us more about it.”  
“Corypheus had templars with him at Haven, they looked like they’d been exposed to the Lyrium you described.”  
“Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more.” Eve sighed again, chances of hearing from him without seeking him out were slim but one could hope.  
“I appreciate the help.” Deja said with a nod and grateful smile.  
“I’m doing this as much for myself and my sister as I am for you.” Evangeline stated bluntly, “Corypheus is our responsibility. I thought we’d killed him before. This time I’ll make sure of it.” There was no arguing with her logic and she was damn well determined to do it this time. 

Deja spent some time talking to Evangeline about Corypheus after that chat, just getting some small details like how you could miss a person being dead and what not and then the million dollar question came up.  
“You said you were doing this for your sister and yourself?” She asked and Evangeline sighed.  
“That’s correct, I regret that I didn’t make sure he was dead for good and now I can make up for it.”  
“Does your sister know you’re doing this?”  
“My sister is here. She’s probably drinking your tavern dry and molesting the closest person.” Evangeline sighed again, fingers finding her short hair. “I’m just going to apologize for whatever she does now because she has no filter when she’s drunk.”  
Deja giggled, “Trust me, drunks are nothing to worry about here. Our ranks are full of them.” There was silence for a moment before something Varric had once told Deja came to the forefront of her mind. “I’m surprised you two came alone, Varric said you had family and friends in Kirkwall.”  
Evangeline snorted, “In Kirkwall? Not really, last we heard from Bethany, Aveline was taking her as far away from Kirkwall as possible and we haven’t heard from Carver in years, I swear he’s allergic to the printed word. But I know Elia left Merrill there, the poor thing has been through enough, fighting for her life around us and all. As for Fenris, I left him in Tevinter, he’d kill himself to protect me so I just don’t even want to give him the chance.” She sighed again, not daring to mention her son for fear of her resolve cracking, Fenris was going to be so very pissed when he got back to their camp and found her gone. In fact he was probably already pissed, and Eve made the mental note to send him a letter. “I’m sorry Inquisitor, but I should go find my sister and stop her from making an utter fool of herself. If you’ll excuse me.” She didn’t wait for an answer and went off to find the tavern and make sure Elia wasn’t doing anything stupid. 

The tavern was full of laughter when Evangeline had finally found and it took her mere moments to find her sister. Elia was surrounded by fellow bar patrons, her shiny leather boots on the table as she took a generous sip of ale. 

“So, we get the stupid thief tied up, right? I mean, of course we do, not letting a jackass out of the alienage without some kind of punishment. And he’s cursing, I think it was Vint or something? Anyway I didn’t speak it so he’s just going off and yelling and kicking, and so I decide, hey, he was trying to rob from us so why don’t I rob from him? So I grab his little satchel and look through it and holy shit, I swear this douchebag had been all over lowtown with the amount of coin he’d collected. Took most of it off him before I passed him over to my friend in the guard, who took very good care of him. Not sure if he’s gonna be walking any time soon, but there’s been less non-elves messing up the alienage since, so yeah.”  
“Language, Elia! And you make it sound like the elves are messing up the alienage.” Evangeline snorted, kicking her sister's feet from the table. “Honestly, have you no manners?”  
“Of course I have manners! I just choose not use them!” Elia huffed, kicking her feet back on to the table.  
“Oh? You mean like when you chose to ignore my every threat and steal my boots. AGAIN.” Evangeline glared at her sister, kicking the elders feet to the floor again, before sighing in defeat. “You seem to have made yourself comfortable. I’m sure you’d be aware of why we’re here, right?”  
“Haven’t heard a word it.” Elia admitted with a grin.  
“Corypheus is back.” With those three words the atmosphere in the room crashed and burned.   
“Andraste’s saggy tits, you’re kidding, right? Corypheus? That asshole’s back?” Elia stood up to properly look her sister in the eye, wanting any sort of sign she was lying; a twisted punishment for Elia’s lazy attitude.  
“You honestly think I’d lie about this? Elia we killed this guy and now he’s back and trying to destroy the world. I think this warrants at least a little bit of your attention.” Evangeline was staring straight at her sister, daring her to say something against it.   
“If we killed the bastard, how’s he still alive? C’mon, Evie, you’re horrible at jokes. Just stop.” Elia’s expression twisted to one of hurt. She knew that there was something big waiting for them at Skyhold, but this was too far. She ached for Kirkwall, her home, and to be free of the knowledge Corypheus was at large again. Evangeline sighed, one of her hands coming to rest on her sister’s shoulder.  
“Elia, you just said it, I’m terrible with jokes and you know I can’t lie either. We killed him, there is no doubt about that, but he’s back. I don’t know how or why but he is. You know what that means right? We screwed up. So you know what we have to do now? Try and fix it.” A smile made it’s way to Eve’s face “I mean we’re the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke twins 1.0. We can take on anything this world throws at us. This’ll be fun! Just like old times.” she nodded encouragingly to her sister, jokes may not have been her thing but motivational speeches were.  
“I don’t know, this still sounds like lie.” Elia muttered hesitantly, after all this isn’t something you generally want to believe.  
“Stick with me through this and I’ll pay your bar tab at the Hanged Man.”  
“Well I was gonna stick with you anyway but that sounds like a good deal to me!” Elia cheered with a grin, it was about time someone paid her tab.  
“If you’re going to stick around anyway than I’m not paying your tab.”


	3. Chapter 2

Fenris was tired. That much was obvious. After a long day of entertaining his and Evangeline’s two year old son, so she could get some well earned rest, he was looking forward to a relaxing evening with his partner in life and crime. Unfortunately it seemed the Dread Wolf was following him, as when he arrived back at his make-shift home he found it completely void of life. At first worry coursed through him and the worst possible scenarios ran through his head. The white haired elf examined the camp for clues to Evangeline’s whereabouts when his eyes landed on a note. He snatched it up and read the quickly scrawled letter and his worry turned to anger. 

Kirkwall. She had gone back to Kirkwall. Without him! He was aware that sounded possessive but they had made a promise: together or never, and this certainly wasn’t together. Fenris quickly gathered the remnants of the camp and got Malcolm ready for travel and then set off, his tiredness forgotten as the familiar feelings of anger and worry took over. 

Kirkwall was exactly the way he left it, minus one Chantry, and the elven alienage was not the most comforting place to be. Even less comforting was the place he was heading to. He had never gone there of his own free will before, and had certainly never been there alone. The last person Fenris wanted to go to for help was a mage, let alone a blood mage, but Merrill was the only person he could actually track down and even that had taken time since she wasn’t in the Hawke estate. He thought of simply kicking the door in to inform the mage of his arrival but he quickly reconsidered after the thought of how that would be received flashed through his mind. He instead settled for simply knocking, keeping a firm grip on his son’s hand. 

Merrill answered the door quickly with a smile but nearly shut the door out of surprise and albeit fright. Fenris was terrifying if you were a mage.   
“Oh, um, hello Fenris! It’s been a while. What, uh, what brings you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything! It’s just, well you don’t usually visit and I know you don’t like mages. Especially bl- mages like me. Oh and you brought Malcolm! Oh look at him, he’s grown so much.” She continued to babble for a moment before Fenris sighed and decided to put her out of her misery.  
“Merrill, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said.  
“Wait really?” The sweet maleficar asked, eyes wide in relief, “I mean, I knew that. Of course you wouldn’t hurt me! You’re too nice for that. I should stop talking.” She rushed and moved out her doorway to invite the other elves in “Would you like a drink?” Her offer was met only with the shake of a head and a sweet hug from the toddler. 

The elves made their way to Merrill’s small table sitting in the middle of the room. Fenris stayed standing as Merrill took a seat, Malcolm quickly crawling onto her lap, and the room was silent again, one might even say awkward. Merrill shifted nervously in her seat, she knew why he was here and she wasn’t particularly keen of becoming the target for his justifiable anger. At least with the boy on her lap she had a cute little shield.   
“I am surprised Hawke is not here.” Fenris wasn’t good at small talk but Merrill appreciated the effort.  
“Oh! No, Elia isn’t here at the moment.” She answered and watched as Fenris started walking around the small room, observing Merrill’s various collections and belongings she used to teach with. What he was looking for she had no idea. “So what brings you back to Kirkwall? I thought you were in Tevinter taking care of slavers.”   
Fenris sighed again, “I was, but Eve’s gone missing.”  
“Oh no! Well I’m sure she’ll be around. It’s not like she’s gone to Skyhold with Elia or anything.” Merrill realized her mistake far too late and her hands flew to her mouth as Fenris turned a burning glare on her, “Oops!” She squeaked.  
“She went where with whom?!” Fenris growled, fist coming down hard on the table and leaving a nice big crack, causing his son to jump and cling to the mage.  
“H-hey! I understand that you’re angry but you don’t need to take it out on my table!” Merrill scolded weakly, arms wrapping protectively around Malcolm. Fenris was one person you don’t yell at when he’s angry. Fenris drew in a deep breath and removed his clawed gauntlet from the table, refusing to look up.

“I... apologize. You’re right.” In all his life Fenris never thought he would apologize and agree with a mage but crazy things happen when you know the Hawke twins.   
“You don’t need to worry about her. Those two have a habit for making miracles happen and getting out of impossible situations.” Merrill’s bright smile was back in a flash and, as much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Elia and Evangeline had always had this knack for taking the worst situations imaginable and fixing them. Fenris sighed in frustration, flicking a strand of white hair over his shoulder.  
“That doesn’t mean they are not going to get hurt.” He grumbled, “She promised, and I’ll be damned if I let her break it.” Fenris gently tugged his son away from Merrill and made for the door in a huff of anger. He had no idea where Skyhold was but he was going to find out.  
“Wait a second!” Merrill called after him, “You’re going to Skyhold alone?” She only received a grunt in confirmation, “Do you know where you’re going?”  
“I don’t need to.” Fenris called back, reaching for the door knob.  
“I really don’t think we should go!” Merrill called, quickly following after her ‘friend’. “Varric’s letter made it very clear that the Inquisition was only expecting Elia and Evangeline!” She shifted from foot to foot as Fenris turned around to stare at her.   
“Varric is involved?” He grumbled and sighed, “I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
Merrill smiled, “See? They’re in good hands! If you want to stay in Kirkwall until they get back, I can help you look after Malcolm.” She was joking right? Wait in a city with a mage. _Only a mage_. It was something Fenris couldn’t even fathom and he had half a mind to turn around and shoot her down right there. When he did turn to look at Merrill, however, he saw the same worry and concern that was mirrored in his own eyes and the puppy eyes Malcolm sent him just added to the pressure. Damn that woman for being the favourite aunt.  
“Fine. Just stay out of my way, mage.” Fenris grumbled only to be met by a grin as he walked out the door with the red headed boy, heading towards his wife’s old home.  
“And there’s the Fenris we all know and love!” Merrill cheered quietly, quickly following the broody and baby elves into the crisp afternoon air of Kirkwall’s Lowtown.


	4. Chapter 3

“This was a horrible idea.” Elia complained, yanking her feet from the muddy ground for the millionth time that day. “How are we even supposed to find this place?! I can’t see three paces ahead of me!” She pushed a clump of red hair out of her face to prove her point. There was no sympathy, however, as her _darling_ sister just laughed at her and flicked mud in her direction.  
“Really? I recall when we were younger you were the first to go playing in the rain. Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.” Evangeline taunted with a grin.  
“Well yes but we’ve been in Kirkwall for ten years, Eve, _ten years_! You tend to get used to the city.” Elia had stopped in her tracks, crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks like a child.  
“What’s this ‘we’ business? If I recall correctly _you_ decided to stay in Kirkwall. _I’ve_ spent the last three years getting used to the country again.” Eve spun on the spot to face her sister with a smug grin and mimicked the redheads stance.  
“Well lucky you.” Elia muttered, beginning her trek through the mud and rain again “Smug bitch.” she muttered when she passed her younger twin.  
“Don’t get upset because I’m still use to the rough and tumble lifestyle. You’ve just gone soft, darling sister.” Evangeline taunted, following after her sister like a puppy.  
“I have not!” Elia cried in defense, “I can still nail a man between the eyes from a league away!” She boasted proudly, only to be met with a snort.  
“You couldn’t even hit a man’s chest from ten metres.” Evangeline shot with a mocking grin, “You couldn’t even throw a dagger.”  
“Well excuse me, princess! I didn’t know this was going to be a test of skill.” Elia turned around again to stick her tongue out at Evangeline but regretted it a moment later when she tripped over a root and went tumbling into the mud.

The cold night air was broken by Evangeline’s laughter as she watched her sister pout in the mud.  
“Oh shut up would you! It’s dark and cold and I want to go home!” Elia huffed, crossing her arms but making no attempt to get up. At the turn of the mood Evangeline stopped laughing, it’s not like Elia to deny an adventure so maybe she had gone a little too far.  
“I’m sorry Elia, I know you’re not used to this any more but if you can just hold it together a little longer, we’ll reach Stroud’s cave soon.” Evangeline smiled as she extended a hand to assist Elia back onto her feet.

Big mistake.

The moment Elia had a good grip on her sister’s hand she pulled all her weight backwards and brought her sister to join her in the mud.  
“You little brat!” Evangeline shouted when she regained some form of composure, “That’s the last time I ever help you.” This time she pouted as Elia started laughing and regained her feet.  
“You make it too easy. Come on, we’ll call it even.” Elia grinned but did not offer Evangeline help in getting up, she wasn’t about to fall for her own trick.  
“You’re going to be the death of me.” Eve sighed, “You’re lucky the rain will wash this off. My coat’s ripped up enough as it is, I don’t need it muddy too.” She grumbled, jumping to her feet and purposely splashing mud as she did so.  
“Yeah, I think that coat has seen more action than you. I mean really, how’d you get one sleeve torn off.” Elia snorted, earning a glare from her sister.  
“Says the girl who steals my boots because she’s too lazy to get new ones.” Evangeline shot back.   
“Hey, you try getting quality leather in Kirkwall, the shitstain of the Free Marches’ underpants.”  
“Language!” Evangeline cried only to be met with another rude gesture, “If you don’t like it then go somewhere other than Kirkwall! Come on Elia, I knew you were dense but I didn’t realize you were stupid.” Eve grinned again.  
“Yes because I’m going to leave Merrill alone in a city that hates mages. What a brilliant idea, why didn’t I think of that? Oh that’s right, I’m not an idiot!” The retort came out far less challenging than Elia wanted but when you’re trying not to fall into laughter with your twin it’s hard to sound threatening. 

The sisters continued their walk with a lighter atmosphere despite the pouring rain and muddy ground, they would occasionally converse about random topics, when the mouth of a cave came into their view.  
“Yes! No more rain!” Elia cheered as she rushed into the mouth of the cave. She hollered into the dark cavern to hear her voice echo back to her. “EVE SUCKS ELF BALLS!”  
“I told you that in confidence!!” Eve yelled, blood rushing to her face. There was a moment of silence before the younger twin gasped and slapped her sister over the back of her head, “You idiot! Stroud probably heard that!”  
Elia couldn’t help but laugh, rubbing the back of her head as she moved away from her sister. “Yeah, I deserved that. But hey, the entire Kirkwall Alienage knows my bedroom habits so I guess we’re even?”

(Elsewhere in the cave Stroud shook his head with a sigh “Sweet Maker, these idiots.”)

The pair were interrupted when a party of travellers approached, led by none other than Inquisitor Deja herself. By her side were a tall qunari with large horns, an elven woman with choppy blonde hair, and a human mage with a perfectly groomed mustache.   
“Sorry for making you wait.” Deja greeted, wiping blood from her leather coat. “A few mishaps along the way.”  
“That’s alright, we just arrived ourselves.” Eve gave the Inquisitor a smile, putting a mental note in the back of her mind to kick Elia’s ass later. “Our warden contact should be inside.”  
“Oh, yes, we saw some wardens just before, helping the villagers down in Crestwood with their undead problem.” The elf continued, focusing on cleaning remains of the reanimated corpses off some of her retrieved arrows.   
“Probably looking for our friend.” Elia moved to stand next to her sister again. “Good thing they didn’t look in here. They might be good people, but these guys have got some bad orders.”

Deja and her group began to make their way into the cave, all relieved to get out of the rain, although their Qunari companion had to duck a little to assure his horns didn’t scrape along the roof of the small cavern. Eve and Elia followed after, glancing back to make certain they weren’t being followed. 

At the end of the long tunnel was a door which Deja pushed open, letting herself in to meet this Warden. One hand firmly grasping her bow, the elf examined the inside of the cavern. Clearly it had been a home for some time, hay strewn about the floor to stop the place being so damp, and belongings sitting atop the rocks. At the sound of unfamiliar footsteps Deja turned around, finding a blade pointed at her throat by a man with a thick grey mustache and heavy armour. Warden Stroud.

“Relax, it’s just us.” Eve approached her old companion. “We brought the Inquisitor, like we said.”  
Stroud glanced at the people filling his camp, soon returning his sword to its sheath. “My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor.”  
“Thank you for meeting me, we can really use all the help we can get. I understand the Wardens have trouble of their own.” Deja offered Stroud her well-practiced diplomatic smile. “I wonder, though. Do those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?”  
“I’m afraid so.” The warden nodded sagely, wandering across the room towards a map laid out on a small, rickety table. “When my friends here slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was glad to put the matter to rest. But an archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power. My investigation uncovered clues but not proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

Eve frowned, watching Stroud carefully. “I recall that being a bad thing, but I _don’t_ recall you telling me about all of this.”  
Stroud sighed, shaking his head softly. “It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy.”  
“What _is_ the calling, exactly? Some Grey Warden ritual?” Deja inquired, interrupting the tension between Eve and Stroud. “I’m not very familiar with their practices.” 

“The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him… Starts with dreams. Then come whispers in his head.” Stroud winced, knowing the ache all too well. “The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.”  
“So, you’re saying every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they’re all about to die?” Elia looked horrified, standing behind her sister as if to hide from the grim fate of the Wardens.  
Stroud nodded. “Yes. Likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next blight? It is our greatest fear…”  
“And then they do something desperate… which is, of course, what Corypheus wants.” Eve added, nodding in understanding.   
Deja shuddered, trying her best to hide her fear, toying with stray strands of her hair over her shoulder. “So the Wardens all think they’re dying and have stopped thinking clearly? That won’t go well…”   
Stroud nodded, confirming the Inquisitor’s fears. “We are the only ones who can slay archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future blights before we all perished…When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me. ” A soft sigh left the Warden. He gestured to the map, pointing to the western part of Orlais. “Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers.”

“Well, that was fun.” Elia hummed sarcastically as the sisters left the cave, she was expecting some sort of snort or even a sigh in acknowledgment from her sister but all she got was silence as Evangeline raked a hand through her hair.  
“Fun? Are you kidding? Elia this is a disaster! Can you _please_ try to take this seriously?” Eve grumbled, this was not the way she wanted the evening to end.  
“Yeah, I know that. There’s a little thing in this world called sarcasm.” Elia shot with a frown, she knew Eve had no sense of humour but there was no way she was that stupid.  
Eve sighed, “I’m sorry. This is just…..not how I wanted to end the day.”  
“Because finding out a crazy magister that thinks he’s a god is still alive after we thought we killed him is something to end the day on.” Elia’s sarcasm was not appreciated and she sighed. “Look, we’ve killed this guy before we can do it again. At least this time we’ve got some good help.” Positivity was not easy at this time, not after the world shattering news but what else was there to say? Everyone was going to die? No, that’s not how the Hawke twins played things.  
“I really hope you’re right. I shudder to think what will happen if we don’t kill him this time.” Eve sighed again. Fatigue was quickly taking over the sisters as they trudged back to the make-shift camp the Inquisition had set up but the two knew there was not going to be much sleep to be had.


	5. Chapter 4

Skyhold was a place known for activity - since the Inquisition had set up there, people were constantly moving to and fro, coming and going, all playing their part in restoring order to the world. Today, however, was especially busy, wagons being loaded and horses prepared to ride out to the Western Approach. Inquisitor Deja stood above them all, watching from her vantage point on the battlements. She could only imagine just how this siege would play out. So many troops, and so many Wardens… With a heavy sigh, she turned to head down to the Tavern for a calming chat with Cole when she bumped face-first into someone’s chestplate. 

“Shoot! Oh, Creators, I’m so sorry.” Deja rubbed her tender nose, looking up at one of the famed Hawke twins. Evangeline. “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m a little.. Well, distracted.”  
“I can see that.” Eve nodded, glancing over the busy troops. “You have good people here.”  
“I just have to try and keep them all alive, is all. No big deal.” Deja laughed weakly, chewing on her thumb nail anxiously.   
Eve nodded softly, gesturing for Deja to follow her. She knew a way to ease the elf’s anxieties - she’d done it countless times for her sister, and that was just to talk, be an open ear. “Come on, I’ll shout you a round.”

 

The Herald’s Rest was the same as ever - dimly lit, dusty, and filled with soldiers. Deja filed past her usual seat by the staircase, opting instead for the corner table near the door. She gestured across the tavern to Cabot for a round as she sat, sighing heavily. “Well… how’s this place compare to the taverns in Kirkwall? I’ve always been curious about the city.”   
“For one, this place is much cleaner, and I suspect much less illegal activity takes place.” Eve shrugged.   
Djea couldn’t help but giggle softly, covering her mouth with her hand. “Well, our ranks are filled with current and former criminals. I mean, have you seen Sera’s track record? My inner circle has people from all walks of life… We’re a real mixed bag, you know?”  
Eve snorted, “Oh I know that feeling all too well. My two best friend’s involve a pirate and the captain of Kirkwall’s guards.”  
“Well… that’s certainly something.” Deja laughed. “I suppose that rivals having probably the last remaining uncorrupted Seeker of Truth, a literal spirit, and at least three criminals. At least.”  
“I bow to your superior recruiting skills, Inquisitor.” Eve announced with a gracious seated bow. “It must certainly be interesting around here with that much variety.”  
Deja sighed happily, thanking Cabot with a nod as he brought over their drinks, sipping her ale before speaking again. “So… what happened to the rest of your companions? I’ve heard the Tale of the Champion before, but one, Varric never said there were two Hawkes, and two… he doesn’t seem to want to talk about what happened to everyone.”  
“Well, my friend, that’s a very long story.” Evangeline sighed with a dismissing wave in front of her face, “Elia and I used to pull a little trick on the entirety of Kirkwall. We wore hoods and constantly swapped out as ‘Hawke’ so we could be in two places at once, few people know the truth to this day. Or, more likely, they know and just don’t say anything, we did practically run the city at one point after all. As for companions, that’s an even longer story and would take more time than we have to explain. You know, criminal activity, smuggling, slavers, apostates, malicious spirits, exploding Chantries and Qunari swords. Too boring for civil conversation.” Frankly that was not a time in her life she needed to revisit at the moment, “Speaking of Kirkwall, I noticed your commander is Cullen Rutherford. You know he’s a massive, mage hating, asshole right?”  
“Cullen? No, he’s not like that anymore! I promise, he’s changed.” Deja frantically defended her commander, she may not have seen the ugly side of him but she couldn’t believe it was that bad, “He’s much kinder now.”  
Eve snorted, “Really now? Last time I saw him, he had tried to kill my sister. Let me ask, how does he feel about the mages in your company?” she questioned, he may have actually changed, but Eve was going to need more convincing.   
Deja shifted nervously “Well, he has his reservation but he’s accepted them all the same and hasn’t caused any harm. He really is a good man.” Evangeline sighed but leaned back in her chair with a careless smile, she’d seen the look of love on people’s face so many times before.  
“Sweetheart, you could do so much better. But if this is what you want I won’t say anything, after all Elia got into so much trouble with relationships when we were in Lothering that our parents would have had a conniption if they knew. Especially that sister from Chantry, she was a lay sister but still a _Chantry sister_! The scandal would have ruined her.” Evangeline giggled at the memory of her sister begging that she not tell their parents, and the joy of not having to do dishes for a month.  
“Wait… A chantry lay sister from Lothering?” Deja frowned in thought, having a quick sip of her ale. She’d heard stories from the blight, those who travelled with the Hero of Ferelden. “Leliana!” She suddenly gasped. “Our spymaster, Lady Nightingale, she was a lay sister in Lothering for a while before the Blight. Was she… involved with your sister?”  
“I hope you’re joking!” Evangeline laughed, “No, Leliana has far too much self-respect to be involved with a scoundrel like Elia.” The pair heard the sound of distant laughter and if they didn’t know better would have sworn Leliana was spying on them.

Elsewhere in Skyhold, Elia sneezed, she sniffed as she rubbed her nose in annoyance.   
“You alright, girly?” The Iron Bull asked, “Sounds like you’re catching a cold.”  
“I’m fine, someone’s probably talking about me. Probably Eve, actually, that girl never knows when to keep her mouth shut.” Elia grumbled, tossing a box of something to someone. Of course she got stuck with the work while her sister went gallivanting around Skyhold doing who knows what!

 

Later that evening, Elia found herself perched on the battlements and left to her own thoughts. Her back was aching from all the hauling she’d done during the day and if it weren’t for the insistence of her brain she would be sleeping right about now. But no, she couldn’t sleep her mind was still reeling from the news that Corypheus was alive.  
“I can’t believe he’s not dead.” She muttered, “I checked his damn pulse myself!” She couldn’t believe that he wasn’t dead, she remembered quite clearly celebrating when the evil bastard went down.   
“Trouble sleeping?” A voice called behind her, if it weren’t for the familiarity of that voice she would have almost jumped.  
“Am I that easy to read?” Elia asked with a weary smile, turning to face her sister.  
“You are to me.” Eve grinned although Elia could see the force it took to keep it there, “So what’s eating you?” There was a moment of silence “Besides Merrill, I mean.” Her attempt at a joke was met with a short, dry laugh.  
“It’s usually the other way around.” Elia answered, her smile coming a bit easier now.  
“Hey, give me some credit for trying.” Evangeline pouted. It didn’t last long when Elia started giggling at her sister and Eve smiled, feeling accomplished that she made her sister laugh. “What _are_ you doing out here? You look depressed.”  
Elia sighed, “We didn’t kill him.” She muttered.  
“Sure we did! He just came back, okay yeah that’s a lot less comforting now that I’ve said it.” Eve sighed with her sister and took a seat on the edge of the battlements. “We _did_ kill him though. You know what that means?”  
“We screwed up and learnt he’s immortal too late?” Elia asked sarcastically.  
“No, miss smarty pants.” Eve hissed with a playful glare, “It means we can kill him again. Not to mention we’ve got the Inquisition with us this time so we can be sure he’ll stay dead this time.” Evangeline’s smile was infectious and Elia found herself smiling again.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Her voice was just above a whisper but the worry was starting to drift from it.   
“We’re Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, we can handle this!” Eve cheered with a grin, tapping her fist on her breastplate to emphasis the point. When Elia didn’t respond Eve sighed again, “That’s not all is it?” She asked.  
“It’s just-” Elia groaned in annoyance, she wasn’t sure how to put it, “I just have a bad feeling about all this. I mean, Corypheus always gave me goosebumps but this just has a bad air around it. All of it.” She sighed. Elia knew how ridiculous that sounded and was expecting to hear her sister tell her so. But the scolding never came. Instead Elia found herself pulled into a hug by her younger twin.  
“Look, we’ve been through hell and back, seen things no one else should and gotten out of the _worst_ imaginable situations. We can handle this. As long as we stick together nothing can bring us down.” Evangeline said, just loud enough for Elia to hear. The bad feeling didn’t leave Elia but she felt as though she could handle it.

When the Hawke sisters were together there was nothing they couldn’t do.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out in this universe, Carver and Bethany both lived. This is simply because half the reason Carver dies is because Hawke didn't realize soon enough that he'd attacked the ogre, so the thought process is with two Hawkes one of them would have noticed him and saved his dumb ass. So yeah, Carver is alive.

“Sooooo, you’re a former Ben-whatsit? Right?” Elia asked, she had been making a pest of herself for the last ten miles and asking The Iron Bull all about his life under the Qun.  
“Ben-Hassrath and yes.” Bull sighed, there was a slight smile tugging on his lips, the girl was amusing after all.  
“So why’d you leave? I thought the Qun was _perfect_.” Elia’s funny voice and air quotes earned a bark of laughter from Bull and subsequently one of his men, Krem.  
“The Qun didn’t really understand the whole family thing.” Bull answered with a grin.  
“But I thought you didn’t have a family growing up in the Qun?” The human girl asked with a naive tip of her head. It was all an act, she’d learnt plenty about the Qun in Kirkwall, but he didn’t need to know that.  
“He’s talking about us!” Krem spoke up from the other side of the giant man, “The Chargers are all one big family and this guy decided we were more important than his beliefs.” There was a slight tone of pride and gratitude in Krem’s voice and Elia almost started giggling. The Bull’s chargers were one messed up family.  
“Say-” Elia drawled, “Do you think you could teach me how to become immune to poison? It would have come in handy quite a bit.” Her question was once again met with laughter as Bull clapped her on the back with enough force to knock her a step forward.  
“I don’t think you’re capable of that. You’re too small. Even the smallest dose of that poison would kill you.” He answered, still grinning like a maniac.  
“Aw come on. Really?” She couldn’t help pouting like a child, immunity to poison sounded useful and she was happy to learn.  
“‘Fraid so. You don’t have enough body mass to absorb all the toxins and disperse it in a safe way through your body.” Bull explained, emphasising his point by lifting Elia clean off her feet by the back of her armor with one arm.  
“Whoa! Check out those muscles!” Elia squealed, giving Bull’s arms a squeeze when he put her down. “How do Qunari get so buff?” she asked and Bull laughed for the millionth time that day.  
“Years of training, girly, years of training.” He boasted, flexing his muscles again for her pleasure. 

Not far away the younger of the twins was also engaged in a gripping conversation.  
“Wait, so you’re actually from Tevinter? And a magisters son?” Evangeline gaped at the news, she certainly picked a fine person to talk to.  
“That is correct, you seem rather shocked, darling.” Dorian answered with a smug grin, it had been a while since he had gotten that sort of response.  
“Sorry, it’s just, well, the people I’ve met from Tevinter have been unsavoury at best.” She shrugged, trying to hide the fact she had killed a large number of Tevinter natives.  
“I could imagine. Varric was quite colourful with his descriptions of the battles the mighty Hawke was a part of.” Dorian chuckled lightly in response to Eve’s gasp.  
“Why Dorian! I never imagined you to be one for gossip!” She laughed, a hand coming to cover her heart in shock.  
“Well what did you expect? Varric weaves quite the story, can you blame me for being curious?” He defended with another chuckle. “Isn’t that right, Cassandra?”   
Cassandra snorted, “I was hardly looking for a good story.”   
“That’s what they all say.” Evangeline grinned, “I’m genuinely glad that you think our exploits were entertaining, though.”  
“They were more than entertaining.” Cass shook her head, falling into step with the two, “It was fantastic, bordering fantasy. The two of you rode a dragon, faced off against Qunari and demons and fought the two highest authorities in your city. No normal people could do that. I just wish Varric had told me there was two of you.” Now Evangeline was blushing, Varric said the Seeker had immensely enjoyed his story but she didn’t realise he’d talked them up so much.   
“To be fair, a lot of what we did was sprung on us without warning.” Eve laughed, fiddling nervously with her gauntlet straps.   
“And I have to ask, who gave Cullen that scar on his lip?” Cassandra turned in time to see a downright evil smirk appear on Eve’s face only for it vanish a second later and turn into a sweet smile.  
“Oh, that one was me. No one touches my family and gets away with it.” She grinned, eyeing the back of Cullen’s head as his shoulders tensed, “I’m sure he learnt his lesson! Isn’t that right,Knight-Captain?” She raised her voice enough that most of the people around them would have been able to hear.  
“Did you say something, Serah Hawke?” Dorian laughed at Cullen’s poor attempt to cover his eavesdropping and Eve glared at him with the use of the old Kirkwall titles. The bad blood was still fresh as the day he had escorted Bethany away. The happy side of the conversation continued before Eve could continue to stew on her anger.

 

If this kept up it would be a long trip for both the Hawke girls.

It had been early morning when the Hawke twins and Stroud went to scout the area, they knew exactly where they were going but they had to make sure they weren’t either late or too early. If all went well than everything should stop here.

Unfortunately things didn’t go as planned and on their way to tower they came across a group of raiders. Stroud signalled for the women stop and pointed to where the raiders seemed to be laughing at something.  
“If we can take them by surprise this should be no problem.” He whispered, hand moving to his sword.  
“Why? I thought we were here to deal with the Wardens?” Elia hissed, not that she didn’t love a good fight but there were slightly more pressing issues that needed attention.  
“The less trouble for the Inquisition when dealing with the Wardens the better.” Stroud responded.

The trio slowly creeped forward, closing in on their unsuspecting victims when one of the raiders caught the twins attention.  
“How much do you think a Warden’s head would be worth on the market?” He laughed. Evangeline and Elia looked at each other in confusion, why would they have a Warden with them.  
“Maybe we could send him to the slavers? He’s not a weak little brat.” Another suggested.  
That was all they needed to hear, “Let’s kill them.” Eve suggested with a smirk, daggers twirling idly in her hands.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Elia responded and in the blink of an eye the three jumped from the shadows and began their assault on the raiders. 

It was chaos for the full ten minutes it took for the three of them to kill the odd dozen criminals but it wasn’t too difficult for them. Once there was peace again and the sand settled, Elia turned to release their captive. Warden or no it would not be very nice to leave them tied up out in the desert.  
“Hey are you okay?” She asked moving to pull the sack off the Warden’s head, “Are you kidding?” Elia groaned, the mop of black hair and glaring blue eyes all too familiar.  
“I’m not some piece of- Elia?” The young man was in shock, he was not expecting these people to be here.  
“Evie, you’ll never guess who they caught!” Elia called over her shoulder, making no attempts to untie the captive.  
“Eve’s here too?” The boy gulped, suddenly frightened.  
“Who?” Evangeline called, standing up from scouring her enemies for valuables. She quickly strolled over with a grin but that was wiped clean off her face when she saw who was sitting on the ground in front of her. “Are you serious? Carver you moron!” The younger twin yelled, eyes narrowing on her brother.  
“Uh, hi sis.” Carver smiled weakly but only received glares from his sisters.  
“You’re an idiot you know? How did you get captured by raiders?” Elia asked, kneeling in the sand to be eye level with her brother.  
“I, uh, I was distracted?” Carver offered avoiding eye contact with either of his sisters.   
Elia laughed, “Of course.” She stood up again and turned to her sister, “So what do you think? Should we leave him here while we deal with everything else? Or should we bring him with us?” She asked but the look on her sister’s face told her there was no joking at this point.  
“About three klicks from here is an Inquisition camp. You remember Knight-Captain Jackass, I mean, Cullen right?” Eve asked, her tone commanding and terrifying. Carver only nodded, “Find him and introduce yourself, tell him Elia and I sent you and that I’ve said you’re not to be involved in this whole mess that’s going to go down.”  
“And I swear to Andraste’s saggy tits if you somehow manage to get yourself killed, the afterlife isn’t the only thing you’ll have to worry about.” Elia threatened. Carver gulped, he’s not usually brave enough to talk back when both of his sisters are yelling at him but damn it he made an oath.  
“But I have orders from the Wardens.” A cold glare from both girls shut him up.  
“No buts.” Evangeline growled.  
“But-”  
“Carver Jonathan Amell-Hawke! I did not spend so many years protecting you so you could throw your life away for some crazed magisters tomfoolery about becoming a god! I don’t want to hear another complaint come from your mouth. If you so much as think of going to that tower I will personally drag you back to the camp kicking and screaming! Do I make myself perfectly clear!?” Eve yelled and everyone flinched, Elia even took a step back, Eve only ever yelled like that when someone had done something incredibly stupid.  
“Yes ma’am.” Carver squeaked, thoroughly terrified of his sister's wrath.  
Evangeline sighed, “Good, we’ve got far more to worry about right now than you doing something stupid.” Her voice had gone back to normal as she and Elia hauled Carver to his feet but left his hands tied.  
“Are you going to untie me?” The boy asked.  
“If we do, you’ll do something stupid.” Elia explained with a shrug and pointed him in the direction of the Inquisitions camp.  
“Now move your keister mister.” Eve commanded with a stern glare. Carver grumbled under his breath “What was that?” She glared at him.  
“Nothing.” Carver answered quickly and began the uncomfortable walk to the Inquisitions camp. Maker knew how this would go over.  
“Well.” Stroud sighed, “That was a lovely reunion but perhaps we should be on our way.” As they began their walk again Stroud fell into step with Elia, “Remind me not to make Evangeline angry ever again.” He whispered like the woman would bite his head off. Elia just laughed, she’d been there too many times to count.

 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Elia whispered as they approached the crumbling tower, she did not want anyone to hear them especially with the scent of blood lingering in the air.  
“Any signs of the Wardens or blood magic.” Stroud answered, not lowering his voice as there was no need for whispering.  
“So demons?” Eve asked with a sigh, it always had to be demons.  
“Essentially.” Stroud sighed, this was not going to be fun by any means but it was a necessity and after the day’s earlier scuffle he was confident the girls could handle themselves if a fight did break out.   
“So what do we do now?” Elia asked and her two companions sighed.  
“Wait for the Inquisitor, I suppose. We can’t do much else.” Stroud replied.  
“We could always go in and fight?” Elia suggested with a grin, already moving for her daggers.  
“And get killed by blood magic? No thanks. I trust Merrill with the stuff but not Grey Wardens.” Eve snorted only to be elbowed in the ribs by her sister.  
“What are you talking about, dearest sister, Merrill isn’t a blood mage.” Elia laughed nervously.  
“Huh? Oh right, no, I’m thinking of the _other_ Merrill.” Eve said, her lying not very convincing but Stroud didn’t seem to care too much.

It didn’t take long for the trio’s attention to be drawn by the Inquisitor and her companions taking their jolly sweet time in wandering over.   
“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor.” Stroud was the first to speak when the group stopped, “I fear they have already started the ritual.” He didn’t sound happy but no one could blame him, this was going to get bloody.  
“It has to be blood magic.” Eve sighed in defeat, she’d had enough blood magic to last a lifetime.  
“I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt.” Elia grumbled, hands balling into fists, she had seen that blood magic isn’t all that bad but the thought of people using it for evil made her blood boil.   
“You take point, we’ll guard your backs.” Eve suggested, well more commanded, as they made their way into the tower. 

Elia and Evangeline stayed at the gate in case the Warden’s should have back up on the way. Neither was able to sit still and they both knew the topic that was lingering in their minds.  
“I can’t believe they’d resort to blood magic.” Evangeline sighed, looking over at her sister.  
“I know, I’m pissed too and I really wanna kill them but maybe the Inquisitor can talk it out. She’s just as good with words as you, you know.” Elia smirked, trying to lighten the mood a little, it was always depressing when Eve was like this.  
“But what about Carver? I hate to think what would have happened if we hadn’t found him.” Eve sighed, she was in a mood and nothing was getting her out of it.  
“Well we found him so what’s it matter?” Elia shrugged.  
“What if he’d been in there? What if he’s hearing this ‘calling’ thing? What if-”  
“What if the sky was on fire? What if the ground gave out beneath our feet right now? Eve, we found him, he’s safe we don’t need to worry about him. He’s not going to die because of this. Stop worrying.” Elia ordered with a small grin, this was far too common for it to phase her anymore, Eve was always worrying.  
“You’re right, he’s okay and the Warden’s aren’t going to get him killed.” Eve sighed again, this day was just wearing on her nerves and she couldn’t wait for it to be over. 

Silence once more fell over the two but alas it didn’t last long as soon the first sounds of a battle rang through the air. The sister’s glanced at each other for a second before they had daggers in hand and were running towards the sound of the fray. They knew there was going to be chaos, that the fighting would not be friendly but they certainly weren’t expecting demons!  
“What’s going on here?” Elia called to the blonde rouge, happily firing arrows.  
“What’s it look like? Demons!” Sera responded, shooting another demon between the eyes. It didn’t take much for the twins to put two and two together and figure out that the Warden’s were behind this.  
“Well that’s all I need to know!” Elia cheered, sinking her daggers into a Warden mages neck when he tried to attack. Evangeline rolled her eyes but still joined the fight. 

In no time at all the Inquisition was victorious.   
“They refused to listen to reason?” Evangeline asked jogging up to Deja once the fight was through.  
“You are correct.” Stroud answered, “Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.” He explained as though the girls couldn’t put it together themselves.  
“And the Warden warriors?” Eve couldn’t help letting the question slip, she just kept imaging if Carver had been there. There was no answer and Eve looked down at her feet with a sigh.  
“Of course.” Elia answered instead, “Sacrificed in the ritual, what a waste.”   
“Erimond lied to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future blights.” Deja said, after what happened it was hard to defend the Wardens but it was true and not all of them were bad.   
“With blood magic and human sacrifice.” Evangeline spat, eyes narrowing at the ground.  
“The Wardens were wrong, Evangeline.” Stroud stated, earning a nod of approval from the elder twin, “But they had their reasons.”  
“All blood mages do.” Eve retorted, hands coming to cross over her chest as her grip tightened around her daggers, “Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions.” She hadn’t meant to sound as harsh as she did and a surprised look from her sister told her that she’d crossed a line. Fortunately, Stroud continued talking before anything could be said about it.  
“I believe I know where the Wardens are, your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction-” he pointed west, “There’s an abandoned Warden fortress that way: Adamant.” He explained.  
“Good thinking.” Deja nodded.  
“The Warden, Evangeline and I will scout out Adamant.” Elia offered before anyone else could speak, “We’ll confirm that the other Wardens are there. We’ll meet you back at Skyhold.” and with that they were off again. 

An hour into their trek Evangeline and Elia had fallen behind Stroud by about ten paces and he was wise enough to know when to mind his own business. Eve kept her eyes forward as her sister sister glared at her and after a moment Elia’s hand came in contact with the back of Eve’s head.  
“What the hell was that about?” Elia hissed as Eve brought a hand to the point of impact but did nothing to retaliate. They both knew this was coming and frankly they both knew she deserved it.  
“What are you talking about?” Eve asked, her voice void of emotion, she’d done too much feeling today.  
“That whole ‘blood mages and bad decisions’ spiel earlier.” Elia grumbled, blood mages were a touchy topic since they met Merrill and Elia was always quick to jump to the elf’s defense.  
“I wasn’t talking about Merrill, Elia, you know I would never say anything like that about her.” Evangeline sighed and was met with another whack over the head, not as hard as the first one.  
“Then don’t be so general with your accusations.” Elia huffed, tossing a lock of her hair over her shoulder.  
“Oh, I’m sorry that I didn’t have time to be more specific after we just saw the Grey Wardens slaughtering their own kind! Next time I’ll be sure to mention that they were fools that got controlled by an ass trying to become a god!” Eve snapped, a hand running through her hair and she turned to glare at her sister. The shocked look on Elia’s face brought her back to reality and her arms dropped to her side and shoulders sagged as her eyes fell to the sand once more, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. I know this isn’t the Wardens fault but-” Eve forced herself to stop talking. It didn’t feel right, she’s not meant to be the one whose emotions run away from her and Elia’s not the one that sits there quietly and takes it all in.  
“But what?” Elia pushed anyway, her voice softening to prompt her sister into releasing her emotions.  
“But how much longer can we keep doing this Li? We’ve been through hell and back, I mean first dad, then Lothering. Kirkwall was hell, I mean, Bethany got sent to the circle! We nearly lost Carver in the deep roads and now we might lose him _again_ in this fight! And after what happened to mother!” Eve’s voice was slowly failing her and tears were making themselves known as she recalled the horrors they had gone through to be called the Champion of Kirkwall, “And then there was everything with Anders!”  
“So that’s what this is about.” Elia mused, the situation had gone from angry to depressed in 0.5 seconds. “Eve, I know we’ve made bad decisions in the past but this isn’t something we could have changed.”  
“But this is our fault Elia!” Eve cried, trying to force back the tears, “If we hadn’t tried to find that ass, hadn’t opened the damn cell than none of this would have happened! We wouldn’t have unleashed this on the world! What’s worse is we’re expecting someone else to fix this because we can’t do it, we’re running away. So many people have died because we screwed up and so many more people are going to die! If we lose this battle than-”  
“Evangeline Moira Amell-Hawke!” Elia snapped, using Eve’s own trick to get her attention as she stopped them walking while Stroud kept going, “This is not our fault, not mine, not yours, not anyone’s besides those idiots that dragged us there in the first place and we are certainly not running away. Look at us! We’re standing in the middle of the Western Approach investigating what’s happening. That doesn’t sound like running away to me.” Elia smiled and gripped her sister’s shoulders as the first tears slid down Evangeline’s face, a rare sight as it was. “Look, I know this is stressful, I know that you keep thinking of what might happen to Carver with all this but it’s okay. You said it yourself, we’ve got the Inquisition on our side this time, we can’t lose! We’re not going to make the same bad decisions as before and we’re going to fix the ones we did okay?” She asked, gentle smile still in place as her younger sister sniffed and nodded. “Atta girl.” She said pulling Eve into a hug that was quickly reciprocated.  
“What would I do without you?” Evangeline asked, her usual mask of a smile coming to her tear stained face as they pulled away from each other and started the walk to catch up with Stroud.  
“Be dying in a ditch somewhere because you yelled at the wrong person?” Elia suggested with a grin and was met with a quiet giggle.  
“Are you two quite finished with being emotional?” Stroud asked when they caught up.


	7. Chapter 6

The stay in Skyhold was less than a day and before they knew it everyone was on the road again. Carver had been sent to the Storm Coast to keep him out of the way and Eve and Elia had taken to talking to more members of the Inquisition during the journey again. Since their little chat after the blood mage ritual, however, they were sticking closer together. Although neither of them had spoken of it since, they had made a silent promise to fix their mistake from nearly five years ago and the thought alone was beginning to fray on their nerves.

It was almost time. Tomorrow, the Inquisition would march on Adamant Fortress and put a stop to whatever Corypheus had planned. Elia knew she should be sleeping, everyone was going to need their rest for this battle, but that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach was back with a vengeance. People were going to die, that much was obvious. It’s not like she hadn’t seen people die before but this time was different. It wasn’t just a gang of criminals and her little group of friends, this was good and evil. The victors of this battle would determine the fate of the world! The reality was finally sinking in.  
“Go to sleep already.” A muffled voice broke Elia from her thoughts, “You can’t fight if you’re fatigued.” Eve mumbled, rolling onto her back to glance at her sister.  
“I know.” Elia sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, “I just can’t sleep.”  
“Bad feeling again?” Eve asked, sitting herself up so they could have a proper conversation.  
“Yeah.” Elia turned her gaze to the clear skies and the view of the stars reminded her of when everyone went camping on the Wounded Coast. She’d never ached for the safe walls of Kirkwall this much before.  
“If it makes you feel better, I’m worried too.” The look Evangeline got told her it didn’t, “Look, I’m not going to lie, people are going to die tomorrow. That’s the grim truth of war. But by making this sacrifice tomorrow we can spare hundreds maybe thousands of people in the future.” She smiled at Elia, it was an act sure but smiles always eased the tension.  
“But what if we don’t make it back, Eve? What then? I’ve got a life in Kirkwall with Merrill and Isabela and you’ve got Fenris and Malcolm! How can we be sure we’ll get back to them?” Elia asked, if it weren’t for the people sleeping not far from them she would probably be yelling.  
“Then we just won’t die.” Eve shrugged.  
“Easier said than done.” Elia spat, glaring at the sky.  
“Not really, we’ve gotten out of plenty situations where we should have died. Remember the Arishok? We should have died but we didn’t. You know why? Because we stuck together, like always. If we stick together through this then we’ll get out like always.” Eve’s hand found Elia’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll be back to Merrill before you know it.”  
“You need to promise.” Elia said after a moment of silence.  
“Alright, I promise you’ll be back with Merrill soon.” Eve said quickly, not really understand why she needed that promise.  
“Not that!” Elia hissed, “Promise you won’t die tomorrow.” Once more silence fell over the two. Eve didn’t know what to say, Elia had always been so sure that everyone would always get out alive.  
“Okay, but I’ll only promise if you do.” Eve said with a grin, if one of them was getting out of it they both would.  
“It’s a deal.” Elia matched her grin with one of her own and held up her pinky finger. Evangeline giggled and wrapped her own pinky around her sisters. There was no way they were dying now.

 

The Hawke twins were finally back in their element, their daggers slashed through flesh and met metal and wood as the two fought in sync with one another not even needing to say a word. It was a dance they were more than familiar with and had spent years perfecting. It felt like an eternity since they had the opportunity to fight like this, side-by-side nothing being able to stop them and every enemy that challenged them fell.  
“Just like old times, huh Evie?” Elia called with a grin, blade sinking into the gut of a possessed mage.  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Eve called after slitting another’s throat. It seemed like all their worries had disappeared as they laid waste to the battlefield, following along after the Inquisitor and destroying Corypheus’s plan one soldier at a time.  
“This way!” Deja called, motioning in the direction of an alcove. The Hawke twins grinned at one another and followed after the Inquisitor, Qunari, elf and Dorian. This was about to get serious.

Unfortunately the group was too late in getting there, a man lay dead at the top of a platform, his throat slit. The Inquisitors group skidded to a halt as they watched in horror, they had been too late.   
“Stop them!” Erimond cried as though he held authority over the Wardens, “We must complete the ritual!” The group went to move forward but Deja held up a hand, as high as she could, and stopped the other from moving as she stepped forward herself.  
“Clarel! If you complete that ritual you’re doing exactly what Erimond wants.” She shouted as though there weren’t a good dozen Wardens about ready to chop her head off.   
“What? Fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn?” Erimond’s hands had shot up in mock defense as he waved them like a dramatic child. “Who wouldn’t want that?!” Clarel stared at Deja, a look of distrust and annoyance in her gaze. “And yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice, hate me for that if you must-”  
“Ooooh I hate you buddy.” Elia muttered earning an elbow to the ribs from her sister.  
“But do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!” He finished and Clarel thought it was her turn to speak then.  
“We make the sacrifices no one else will!” She called fully believing her cause, “Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them!”  
“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud shouted right back.  
“Corypheus?” Clarel asked sounding almost as if this was the first she’d heard of it. “But he’s dead.” Maybe it was the first she’d heard of it.   
“These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel.” Erimond hissed in her ear. Everyone non-Warden and Stroud wanted to just kill the man now and get it over with before he could poison the Wardens anymore, but alas it appeared that talking was not finished yet. Clarel brought a hand to her head, she was starting to have her doubts, every Warden knew about Corypheus but he was meant to be dead, the women who supposedly killed him stood before her now! She had no idea what to do. 

Everyone waited with baited breath. Waiting to see what Clarel would do. Would she see reason and stop this madness? Or would she see battle and condemn so many to death?  
“Bring it through!” She ordered finally. So battle it was. The Warden mages got closer to the green rift and began their magic to attempt to bring through the demon. 

The members of the Inquisition moved forward, preparing once more for battle as they finally faced off against the Grey Wardens.   
“Please, I’ve seen more than my share of blood magic, it is never worth the cost!” Evangeline pleaded, hoping to avoid anymore unnecessary bloodshed.  
“I trained half of you myself!” Stroud called, “Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!” It seemed that neither of the pleads had an effect on the Wardens as the mages continued their ritual.   
“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel, this demon is truly worth your strength.” Erimond praised, only fueling the anger of the Inquisition agents.   
“The Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the blight at the Silent Plains, in Starkhaven and Hunterfell and Azely and Denerim! This world owes you a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not know you were being misused!” Deja called, her plea seemed to actually strike something in the Wardens as they stared in awe, the small elf was good with her words. The Wardens turned to their commander, waiting to see what she would say, whether they should continue fighting or stop then and there. Clarel looked from her Wardens, the people she swore to lead to victory and also protect, to the stranger from a strange land making promises of a world without Blights.  
“Clarel.” Erimond warned, “We have come so far! You’re the only one who can do this!” He said, if Clarel backed out now then everything would fall apart.   
“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges. To avoid more bloodshed.” She finally decided and a small sense of relief washed over Deja. Sadly it’s never that simple and Erimond snarled at the Warden-Commander.  
“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” And he turned to the rift, “My master thought you might come out here Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Erimond yelled, his staff banging on the ground. An ear-piercing shriek split the air and everyone covered their ears to avoid damage as a giant dragon flew over head. 

It swooped down on the group and sent a blast of energy to try and fry them, luckily they all managed to jump out of the way.  
“That is a dragon.” Evangeline pointed out with an exasperated sigh.  
“No kidding.” Elia shot back as they all regained their feet in a hurry and the dragon circled around again. Clarel was now having serious doubts about this. An Archdemon! There was an Archdemon right in front of her and it was in the control of her so-called ‘ally’. Clarel started backing away, this wasn’t what she agreed to. 

The dragon perched itself on one of the towers and let out another bloodcurdling screech. Finally she made her decision and sent a bolt of lighting aimed directly at Erimond, effectively knocking him to the ground and drawing the dragon’s attention.   
“Clarel, wait.” Erimond begged as the woman began charging up another attack. His pleads were no good and she let loose her magic, aimed solely at the dragon. It had no effect and Clarel had to throw herself out of the way of its retaliation as it took flight once more.   
“Help the Inquisitor!” She ordered as she made her way after the fleeing Erimond. 

The battle raged on, Inquisition and Wardens fighting side by side as they should. The Hawke twins continued their fighting, hatred for the damnable magister fueling their strikes.  
“Huh, maybe we should have let Carver come.” Elia mused, tumbling out of the way of a demon.  
“Nope! He’d try to take on that dragon thing on his own and get killed.” Evangeline responded, spitting out some rage demon ash she had accidentally inhaled.   
“Yeah true, but you gotta admit-” Elia’s sentence was interrupted as she used Evangeline’s back as a trampoline to attack from above, “He’d come in handy right now.”  
“I’m not denying that, but he’d still get killed and I don’t need that on my conscience right now.” Eve grinned through a disintegrating shade. It was beginning to feel like old times back in Darktown when they did this for a living.  
“Are you two done chatting?” Deja snapped as she passed them, “We’ve more important things to worry about.”  
“Yes ser.” Elia responded as the group made their way after Clarel. 

The two mages were fighting high on the battlements when the Inquisition got there and it looked like Clarel had the upper hand.   
“You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” She accused, continuing her menacing advance. Calrel loosed a spell that had Erimond flying back and Deja decided that everyone should sit back and enjoy the show for a minute.   
“You did that to yourself you stupid bitch!” Erimond claimed, shakily turning onto his back, “All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!” He claimed and it was clear Clarel was distressed by the claim. It wasn’t true, all the Wardens wanted was to stop future Blights, surely that was a noble cause, right? The commander sent another spell hurtling towards Erimond and he was sent back another few paces, seemingly defenseless against the onslaught. He couldn’t take much more, the electricity was frying him from the inside out but Clarel wasn’t finished as she advanced on her victim.   
“You could have served a new god!” Erimond claimed from his defensive ball.  
“I will never serve the Blight!” Clarel snarled like a true Warden. She turned from the man that was near death as the Inquisitor and her companions stepped forward. Victory was hers, at least it was, until the dragon swooped down onto the battlements and snapped the woman up, effectively turning the tides. 

No one knew what to do, a _dragon_ just ate Clarel! The shock had everyone rooted to the ground and eyeing the dragon in caution and shock as it landed once more atop a tower. The mighty beast shook its head several times before tossing Clarel’s limp body from its jaws and letting her fly to ground. Shockingly the woman wasn’t dead and she began struggling to get up. No one knew if they should rush over to help the woman or try to distract the dragon so she could retreat but the dragon advanced. Clarel started crawling towards them, slowly being taken over by the dragon.  
“In war: victory.” Her voice was quiet but everyone still heard it as clear as if she were yelling, “In peace: vigilance.” She rolled onto her back as the dragon stopped, she began charging a spell as the dragon began preparing to attack. Moments before the dragon could leap, Clarel released a bolt of lightning that knocked the dragon over the side of battlements with a shriek. She never got to finish the oath.

The battlements began crumbling around everyone and the threat of falling to their dooms began lingering around the mismatched group as they gained their feet and started moving away from the crumbling wall. They couldn’t move fast enough though and the ground gave out beneath them. Human, Qunari, and elf alike all began to fall to their deaths. The Hawke twins hands found each other as their lives and the people they’ll be leaving flashed in their minds. Deja’s hand flew out in reflex as the group fell and the Anchor started glowing. The group was engulfed in a flash of green and the sensation of falling stopped as everyone felt like they were floating for a moment. The floating didn’t last long and everyone hit the ‘ground’ with a thud. The Hawke twins were still holding firm to each other’s arms when everyone came to their senses, and the two looked around the eerily green place they landed.  
“Where are we?” Stroud asked from a precarious perch on the wall.


	8. Chapter 7

The Inquisitor and her companions seemed to be firmly on the ground but Stroud, Evangeline and Elia were perched on strangely on different walls.   
“We were falling.” Stroud stated, trying to get his mind around the situation as Deja took stock of her companions.  
“Is this- Are we dead?” Evangeline had a sneaking suspicion that they were, in fact, not dead just by going off the traumatised look on Elia’s face.  
“If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.” Elia did her best to lighten the situation, desperately trying to keep her cool but the panic was right there waiting for it’s moment. She’d been in this place before and she never wanted to come back. Stroud took a step closer to the girls before Eve could get a scolding in.  
“No. The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through.” He explained and Elia shut her eyes with a grimaces, she knew exactly where this was going. “I believe we are in the Fade.”  
“Fuck.” Elia hissed quietly, only earning a concerned look from her sister. “The Fade looked much different the last time I was here.” She stepped slightly closer to her sister. Her last experience in the Fade was horrendous and she didn’t want to be too far from her sister if it happened again.  
“The first time I entered the Fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks.” Dorian interjected oh so helpfully and completely ignored the disapproving looks he received from just about everyone. “I met a marvelous Desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me.”  
“It’s not how I remember the Fade either.” Elia was trying to steer them back on track if only so they could get out much sooner.  
“Perhaps it’s because we’re here physically, instead of just dreaming.” Evangeline suggested. She turned to the Inquisitor, “The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?”  
“I don’t know.” Deja sighed, walking up the path a few steps for a better view. “I still can’t remember what happened the last time I did this.” She admitted, dropping her eyes to the ground. If her damn memory just worked, they wouldn’t have this problem.   
“Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can’t assume we’re safe now.” Evangeline tugged her sister forward a little bit to keep up with the Inquisitor. “That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.”   
“Shitballs.” Sera muttered, “Fuck, shit, crap. Fade, shit, arse, demons, crap!” Her cursing was not helping the situation but at least she was saying what everyone else was thinking.  
“What she said.” the Iron Bull added, nodding towards the panicking elf. This situation was just going from bad to worse the more they thought about it. “I’ll fight whatever you give me, boss, but nobody said anything about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.”  
“In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby. In the main hall. Can we escape the same way.” Ever the voice of reason, Stroud brought the attention back to where it was needed. The poor Inquisitor looked so overwhelmed at this point but no one could blame her. Deja starred up at the giant glowing hole in the sky for a moment, contemplating her options.  
“Let’s find out.” She finally decided, already beginning the trek towards, what was likely, a very dangerous route. “There. Let’s go.” The Hawkes and Stroud managed to jump from their perches and following after the elf and her companions.   
“Shite, piss, stupid….I hate this!” Sera shouted, pacing back forth as she walked. Elia couldn’t help but to share her sentiment, her only comforts right now being that she knew Bela and Merrill were no where the situation and Evangeline’s hand wrapped around her wrist. As long as they stayed together, it would all be fine. That’s what she kept telling herself at least. 

The Inquisitor begane to lead the small, frightened group through the fade and almost immediately, they were set upon by spirits. It was easy fight but it put everyone on edge and, fortunately, Deja kept them moving after checking something out.  
“I hate this place.” Elia cursed, staying as close to Evangeline as she could.  
“I know.” Eve responded, eyes on the path ahead and the Inquisitor as they walked.  
“Last time I was here-”  
“Merrill and Bela are not here, they won’t get hurt.” Evangeline’s hand was around Elia’s wrist again, not because she was worried about her sister wandering off but to keep them both grounded. To remind them that they were both still there and still alive.  
“They’re not but you are.” Elia’s voice continued to grow quieter, five minutes and already the place was taking its toll.  
“Demons have nothing I want. Besides we’ve already proven I can kick your ass six ways from Sunday so you don’t need to worry about hurting me.” Eve tried to grin but it just wasn’t working.  
“Not helping.” Elia hissed as Deja led them to a convenient flight of stairs. What resided at the top shocked everyone.

Cautiously, the group approach what appeared to be the late Divine Justinia, no one sure if it really was her or if it was just a demon.   
“By the Maker, could that be?” Stroud spoke the words everyone was thinking.   
“I greet you, Warden, and you Champions.” It certainly sounded like the Divine but Elia could feel her sisters hand tightening around her wrist and Elia’s hand was subtly drifting towards her daggers.   
“Divine Justinia?” Deja questioned carefully, “Back at Haven, I saw…..I thought I saw…..How can you be here?” In true Fade fashion, things were getting very confusing very quickly and everyone was watching with bated breath to see what this spectre would say.   
“She’s not. I fear we face a spirit….or a demon.” Stroud interrupted and both of the Hawke girls shook their heads. It had to be more demons.   
“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves.” Divine Justinia said, while she raised a good point.  
“Who survives an explosion?” Elia whispered to Evangeline.  
“You did Elia.” Eve whispered back, trying not to interrupt the conversation that may yet end in battle.   
“In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.” The Divine finished her excuse only for Evangeline to step forward.  
“Then simply tell us what you are.” Of course, she knew things were never that simple in the Fade but it was worth a shot.   
“I am here to help you.” The spirit claimed and Evangeline rolled her eyes, of course it would say that. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”  
Deja thought for a moment, “The real Divine would have no way of knowing that I’d been made Inquisitor.” She said and almost every companion nodded in agreement.   
“I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus.” Once again, it was an awfully convenient excuse. “It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness. Growing fat upon the terror.”   
“Oh, so it’s Fenris?” Elia forced a chuckle at her own joke, humour always came to her rescue. She was quickly shushed by Evangeline and Stroud.  
“The false calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.” Justinia’s eyes drifted to Stroud as she spoke and the Warden frowned.  
“I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare dealt my brethren.” He growled and just about everyone could sympathise with him, but now is not the time.   
“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair.”  
“Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?” The Inquisitor asked carefully, the last thing they needed was to walk into something completely blind.  
“I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the blight itself.” Everyone flinched again, that is most definitely not the news they were hoping for. “But the nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the Magisters who unleashed the first blight upon this world, was he not?” The question didn’t need answering, everyone was now well aware of the situation involving Corypheus. “Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf’s whimper in Deep Roads…...The nightmare has fed well.”  
“Can you help us get out of the Fade?” As much as Deja wanted to rid the world of this nightmare, she was more concerned with getting everyone out alive.  
“That is why I found you. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it.” The spirit claimed and Evangeline and Elia flinched. There’s always a catch in the Fade. “These are your memories, Inquisitor.” Several things flashed in the distance as it became clear the ‘memories’ were guarded by spectres of some description.   
“Is it ever simple?” Elia hissed, drawing her daggers with the rest of the group.  
“Do you have to ask that?”

Spectres were much easier to defeat than shades or rage demons and within minutes, the group had banished all the of the ethereal green beings. Evangeline and Elia found each other again as they walked over to the Inquisitor, standing before the glowing orb. As soon as she touched it, an ominous voice echoed through the empty cavern.  
“Bring forth the sacrifice.” That voice still haunted the Hawke families dreams, Corypheus was just an uncomfortable thought in any scenario. Despite that, Deja went up to the next orb.  
“Run while you can! Warn them!” This time it was Divine Justinia cried out. These memories were getting disturbing.  
“Why are you doing this? You of all people?” The Divine was once again crying out but it was not filling in any gaps. The last memory was in sight and as soon as the Inquisitor touched it, she cried out in pain and froze. He companions gathered around in concern as the elf starred out at nothing.  
“What’s happening to her?” Evangeline asked, keeping her distance but ready in case anything attacked.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Sera cursed, “This shit is going to kill her!”  
“Calm down, Sera. These are her memories.” Stroud answered, “She’s remembering what happened.” There was a bright flash and a scene appeared before everyone. The Divine was being held hostage by mages, Corypheus was holding an orb towards her when the Inquisitor burst in. Before anyone could blink, the orb was rolling across the ground and the Inquisitor picked it up. Another blinding flash filled everyone’s vision once more and they were back to the horrible Fade.

“So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.” Stroud stated, hands on his hips like he was waiting for an explanation.   
“Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the old gods but for himself.” Justinia looked away only for a moment before turning back to Deja with fear in her eyes, “When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead.”   
Deja nodded, “I never thought Andraste did this.”   
“That doesn’t make it any better.” Evangeline muttered quietly to her sister.   
“I did this myself, through my actions. No Maker required.” No one could say she wasn’t confident.   
“And now you may be certain.” Justinia nodded, “You cannot escape the lair of the nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.” She disappeared before anyone could blink. Deja looked around for a moment before turning to face Stroud and the Hawkes, intending to ask what they should do next only to be stopped by the Warden’s concerned look he was giving them.  
“Something troubles the two of you.” Stroud noted, Elia rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile while Evangeline stared at him blankly.  
“Everything about this situation troubles me.” Elia huffed only to get nudged in the ribs by her sister.  
“I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision.” Evangeline was trying to be kind with her wording but the layer of ice was plain as day. “Their actions led to her death.” The older Hawke twins had experienced their fair share of religious officials deaths in recent years and this was now bringing back bad memories.   
Stroud stared straight back, “I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before.” He nodded to the path ahead, “Come, we can argue after we escape this dark place.”  
“Oh, I intend to.” Evangeline’s answer was unusually flippant and, had the situation been different, Elia would have been looking forward to witnessing the verbal lashing to come from it.


	9. Chapter 8

The path was full of water and grime and just wholly unpleasant for everyone as they trudged along. Everyone had already debated whether or not the creature they had spoken to was really the Divine and had come to the conclusion that it didn’t matter, she was helping them without asking for anything in return. Unfortunately their minds were frequently being drawn into combat along this path, they had already come across a greater shade and its sirelings, a terrible sign, and there were only more demons ahead. They were just coming to open area, swarming with shades of course, when an ominous voice broke over the dank air.  
“Ah, we have a visitor.” It mused, everyone froze for a moment and terror momentarily gripped at Elia.  
“Breathe.” Evangeline firmly placed a hand on Elia’s shoulder before continuing after the Inquisitor into battle.   
“I hate this place.” Elia cursed, following her sister and listening carefully to the voice.  
“Some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear were it layed, forgotten.” The battle raged on as the group tried to drown out the words of what they could only assume was the Nightmare. Evangeline and Elia stayed as near to each other as possible, covering each other’s weaknesses as they had done so many years before.  
“We’re just in Darktown, it’s an asshole Magister. We’re just in Darktown, it’s an asshole Magister.” Elia kept whispering quietly to herself.  
“We’re just around the corner from the clinic and Tomwise has some new poisons for us.” Evangeline chimed, trying to keep Elia’s head in the fight and also reminding herself that said sister was still right there.  
The Nightmare was making that difficult, “You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is me.” It taunted, the amusement clear in its ominous voice but the group did not have the luxury of stopping to bite back. “But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten.”  
“That’s never a good sign.” Evangeline grunted, pulling Elia out of the way of a shade that was attacking from her deaf side. The Nightmare finally stopped talking and the group was left to finish their battle without further mocking. 

“You alright?” Evangeline asked her sister as the rest of the group conversed.  
Elia nodded, “I think so.” She was looking around anxiously, waiting for the next big bad to jump out and attack.  
“Just remember.” Evangeline smiled, “We’re Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. We can do anything as long as we stick together.”  
“You’re gonna stay right next to me right?” Elia asked, trying not to sound a child but they both knew if they split up now then they’d be toast.  
“Until the bitter end.” Eve nodded as they began to follow the Inquisitor once more. 

More water, more forgotten momentos from people they never knew and more stairs, Elia was starting to notice a pattern in this place. It felt like they had made no progress when something seemed to just drop from the skies.  
“Great.” Evangeline grumbled.  
“Spiders.” Elia hissed as Sera promptly started freaking out, claiming she couldn’t see anything and wondering why everyone was pulling out their weapons. There were various cursing from the members of the group as they gave the spiders what for and made quick work of them.

Down the path they continued, occasionally stopping their journey to fight a demon or more spiders. As they climbed another staircase, the unnerving voice of the Nightmare chimed again.  
“Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition.” It laughed mockingly, further driving the groups urge to dispatch it and be done with this place. A fight with more demons broke out as the Nightmare continued “The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.” Elia would have let a ‘that’s what she said’ slip had the situation been different.  
“I’d like to see you try.” Bull growled, sending the rage demon the group was facing staggering back several steps. With the seven of them working together, the creature was vanquished quickly but the groups problems were not over yet.   
“Greetings, Dorian.” The Nightmare chimed again, “It is Dorian, isn’t it? For a moment, I mistook you for your father.” Dorian visabley bristled, despite trying to keep his calm.  
“Rather uncalled for.” He responded in a surprising calm, though it should be expected from a mage that has dealt with demons day in and day out for the last few months. The Inquisitor kept them moving, down a flight of stairs and into another battle with _another_ rage demon. This was getting less scary and more tedious.  
“Is there a single place in this Maker forsaken hell that isn’t infested with demons?” Evangeline groaned as the battle began once more.  
“Have you always asked such obvious questions or have I just never noticed?” Elia scoffed, once more hiding her discomfort behind humour. 

Once the fight was over, the group couldn’t take more than a step before the Nightmare haunted them again. How long it was going to continue to do so was something they did not want to focus on.  
“Sera. Sera. Sera.” It tutted, “If you shoot an arrow at me, I’ll know where you are.”   
“Out of my head, bitch-balls!” Sera shouted, pointing her bow in every which direction, just wanting something to shoot. Honestly it seemed as though she was the only one with a visible decent reaction to this shit. There wasn’t much time for the elf to freak out, however, before Bull started dragging her down the path Deja was following. Just a bit further and they could finally get out of here. If only they didn’t keep getting dragged into battles against more demons. Elia and Evangeline were silently thankful that all they had come across thus far was shades and rage demons. 

“Did you think you mattered, Hawke?” The Nightmare chimed as the group made their way down a passageway and the Hawke girls stopped, unsure of to whom it was speaking. “Did you think anything you did mattered?” Elia gripped her sisters hand, “You couldn’t even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god.” Evangeline gritted her teeth, that one was definitely directed at her, after all it was no secret she still blamed herself for everything that happened. “Fenris is going die, so will your son, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about.” It mocked and Evangeline had to take a very deep breath to ground herself and not fly off in anger.   
“Of course, a fear demon would know where to hurt us most. We must ignore it. It’s not wrong, but still needs to be ignored.” The comment may have been directed at the group but really, she was trying to convince herself. She didn’t even want to think about losing her husband or son, not after everything else.   
“Ah, the other one is here too.” The Nightmare laughed as Elia tensed, “Not a surprise, you cannot do anything on your own. Even now you cling to your sister like an infant. No one ever stays for you. Isabela and Merrill only stay because you never stray from the useful one.” For once, Elia had no witty comeback. She was locked in her place, anger coursing through her and clouding her judgment. Elia desperately wanted to stab that evil voice but there was nothing she could do, there was never anything she could do.   
“Elia!” Her sister’s voice broke into her thoughts and Elia finally realised that Evangeline was standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders and a concerned frown on her face. “You need to ignore it. It’s just trying to mess with you.”  
“But it’s right.” Elia whispered, not willing to look in her sister’s eyes.  
“No it’s not!” Evangeline clipped her over the back on the head, “You are valued and you are loved. Merrill and Bela stay because they love you. You are strong, you are brave and you are loved. Now snap out of it! We have to go.” Evangeline nodded to the Inquisitor as they caught up only to be set upon by the spiders again, although there was some debate to that since Sera apparently saw nothing.

Finally the Divine came into view and everyone ran up to her with a small sense of relief, pretending they didn’t see the faint glow of the memories in the background or the demons they would have to fight to get them.   
“The Nightmare is closer now.” She state obviously, “It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger.”  
“Well that’s just brilliant.” Elia hissed as the group jumped into battle….. _again_. The group kept the demons off the Inquisitor as she went about collecting her memories, a pained look growing on her face with each she found. Before long the group was gathering around the final memory as Deja used the anchor to open it. 

It all came back in a rush. Climbing the staircase to the rift, the Divine waiting at the top, the spiders. They had nearly made it when a spider grabbed the Divine, Deja went back to try and save her only to have the woman be yanked away. When the scene faded everyone stared at the elf, waiting for her to say something. After a moment, she shook her head and turned to the spirit claiming to be the Divine.  
“It was you.” She said, watching carefully as it turned to face the group. “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you….she died.” Well at least now it was confirmed the woman standing before them was not the real Divine.  
The spirit nodded, “Yes.”  
“So this creature is simply a spirit.” Stroud said what everyone was thinking.  
“You don’t say.” Elia huffed.  
“I think we all knew that was the case, Warden.” Evangeline added nudging Elia in the ribs for her comment, she was already sick and tired of spirits and demons and this situation was just not helping.  
“I am sorry if I disappoint you.” The Divine answered, staring down the three until they looked away in guilt, it was simply more death caused by the Hawke families mistake. A light started to glow from the spirits eyes until it’s entire form was engulfed in light and the vision of Divine Justinia was replaced with a glowing being of pure energy, had they been in another world, it might have been a beautiful sight.   
“Are you her?” The Inquisitor asked cautiously, “Did you linger here to help me, instead of passing on?”  
“If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one.” The spirit answered.  
“So the answer is no.” Elia grumbled.  
“What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.” Evangeline had a bad habit of picking on the Wardens in the last couple of weeks but she did have a point with this one. Her icy glare didn’t help improve Stroud’s mood as he frowned and returned the look.  
“As I said,” Stroud turned to face the woman in answer to the challenge, “the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.” He thought that was the end of it but anyone who knew Evangeline (coughEliacough) knew better than that.  
“Yes, Adamant, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the Wardens.” She responded, her eyes narrowing further.  
“How dare you judge us?!” Stroud growled, “You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!” Elia almost stepped in there but Evangeline’s hand on her arm stopped her. The younger twin was staring down Stroud with a look of pure malice as she stepped closer to him in an act of intimidation that honestly did not work on anyone outside of Kirkwall.  
“To protect innocent mages! Not madmen drunk on blood magic! The Wardens have gone mad. Or maybe they always were. Someone has to stop them.” She hissed, having a rare lapse in her temper and judgement. Everyone chimed in with their agreement or disapproval but it seemed Stroud and Evangeline were content to ignore them, consumed by their glaring contest.  
“Sweet creators, will you two shut up!” Deja shouted, pushing between the two of them before it came to weapons. “This debate can wait until we’re out of danger.” They both glared at each other for a moment longer before nodding.  
“Inquisitor!” Elia tried to gain the elf’s attention as spiders began crawling out of the woodworks once more.  
“The Nightmare has found us!” The Divine spirit announced and disappeared. Stroud and Evangeline looked at each and nodded, a silent contract to fight this out later being agreed upon between them, as the stood next to the Inquisitor.  
“Form up!” Stroud announced in true commander fashion.  
“We’re with you.” Evangeline added as Elia came to stand with them.


	10. Chapter 9

The battle was much more brutal than the last few ones they had been in. It was almost like the demons were being reinforced by the terror that the Nightmare had sucked from them earlier.   
“Is there an end to them?” Evangeline huffed, covering Elia’s back as said twin drove her dagger into a spider.  
“Pretend we’re on Sundermount or the Wounded Coast.” Elia answered, flinging her sister around to launch at a demon.   
“If I never hear the word ‘Fade’ again, it’ll be too soon.”   
“Welcome to my world, dearest sister.” Elia puffed, wiping some blood off her face before forcing a grin, “Hey we match!” Evangeline turned to briefly look at her sister and roll her eyes at the bloody mark now covering her nose, just like the kaddis mark across her own.   
“That still enterta-oof!” Evangeline was tackled by a spider before she could finish her sentence. Fortunately, lady luck was on her side and the Iron Bull came to her rescue, dispatching the spider and hauling the woman to her feet.  
“Keep your head in the game, girls.” He grunted. 

The fight was over shortly after and the group headed down the only path without a word, hoping the spirit would be somewhere along the way. They were too close to freedom now to be let down by a disappearing light. They were all getting tired, both mentally and physically but now was not the time to rest. Sadly, the situation only got worse as the Nightmare called upon the last of the companions with a mocking tone.  
“Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall.” It mocked, fortunately Stroud seemed to be taking it in stride, “Or worse, to know that you were responsible for their destruction? When the next blight comes, will they curse your name?”  
“With the Maker’s blessing, we will end this wretched beast.” Stroud announced, standing tall and doing his best not to let it affect him. 

Demon after demon, terror after terror, the group came across everything that wanted to stop them and with great effort and no small amount of pain, each enemy fell at their weapons. They were getting stronger as the group was slowly getting weaker but they could not lose hope. If they stopped now, then they would lose their only chance to escape. Oh what the Hawke girls would give to have Varric with them right now, he’d be keeping everyone spirits up. As they pushed forward, a glowing green vortex rose up before them, blocking their way.   
“Do you think you can fight me?” The Nightmare chimed, “I am your every fear come to life!” It boasted as the group started to hack apart spiders once more, “I am the veiled hand of Crypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it, they are bound all through me!”  
“Cocky demon isn’t it?” Elia scoffed, flashbacks of the desire demon she faced all those years ago coming to the front of her mind.   
“Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life.” The spirit flashed into reality again and mocked the demon. Not the best idea if you asked just about anyone in the group. The Nightmare roared in rage, realising it’s mistake far too late.

The vortex disappeared with the spiders and the group pushed forward, unsure of what they would see or face next. Hopefully the Nightmare was done mocking them for the time being. By the time the group reached a graveyard, they were experts at fighting the demons and had no trouble dispatching them. Half the group followed the Inquisitor into the little graveyard while the other half chose not to, having noticed the familiar names on the headstones.  
“Not going to look?” Evangeline whispered to Elia as they waited for the Inquisitor to finish snooping and ignoring the shocked look she sent the pair of them over her shoulder.  
“Hell no.”   
“We should keep moving.” Stroud suggested when the elf brought the rest of the group back and off they went, hoping they were on the last leg of their misadventure. 

Pride demons were the worst, the entire group agreed as the Nightmare laughed and they felled the last of the pair. At this rate, they’d be dead before they even reached the damn thing taunting them so.  
“You must get through the rift, Inquisitor! Get through, and then slam it closed with all your strength!” The spirit shouted as the path started to come to end, the rift in sight. It was all starting to come to end, they were finally going to get out of the Maker forsaken hell that had been testing every limit they had. “That will banish the army of demons and exile this cursed creature to the farthest reaches of the Fade.” It was the best news the group had heard all day.   
“The rift!” Deja cried in delight, “We’re almost there.”   
“Not yet, keep your wits!” Stroud called after her as they all races towards the glow. 

Everyone stopped in their tracks when the Nightmare sprung up from the ground, terrifying in its own right but the real terror was the giant spider behind it.   
“If you would, tell Leliana, ‘I am sorry. I failed you too.’” The spirit asked, gliding up, striking down the Nightmare momentarily before bringing the giant spider to its knees for good. The respite did not last long as the Nightmare rose once more, ready to face whatever the group had to throw at it.

Everyone glanced at one another for the briefest moment before charging the demon together as a group. It was the only way they would be able to defeat it, together or not at all.  
“You are nothing!” The Nightmare growled, summoning it’s fears and lashing out at the nearest person, Stroud as it were, and only landed the smallest scrape. There was no way anyone was dying now, not when they were so close to escape. Everyone continued the assault, some of them attacking the Nightmare and some attacking the fears and demons it summoned. Of course there were injuries, no one was immune to combat, but everyone supported each other.  
“What I would give to have Sebastian here right now.” Evangeline mused, stabbing a spider aiming to sink it’s fangs into Sera.  
“He’d have this asshole dead with one good shot.” Elia agreed, disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing next to her sister as they shifted their focus back onto the Nightmare. It was proving much more difficult than they had anticipated since the creature seemed to vanish in a blink and return in another spot only to summon more demons. It was exhausting and everyone was nearing their limit but they kept pushing.   
“I grow fat on your fear!” It taunted, throwing up another barrier that had everyone almost groaning in despair. 

It continued to mock them as they fought but everyone step brought them closer, despite the demon’s assurances of death. Through the pain and the exhaustion, everyone was sure they were about to win and, sure enough, it crumbled to ash. Everyone stopped for a second, just to be sure it was really gone, before bolting towards the rifts. They were so close. 

By now, you would think these people were used to getting their hopes crushed but it hurt every time. This was no different, just before they reached the rift, the giant spider demon came crawling back, blocking their path. It was never easy.  
“We need to clear a path!” Stroud shouted, there was a moment of silence before Evangeline turned to the Inquisitor and Elia hated the look in her eyes.   
“Go. I’ll cover you.” Evangeline ordered.  
“Like hell you will.” Elia hissed back, glaring at her sister but only went ignored.   
“No. You were right. The Grey Warden’s caused this. A Warden must-”  
“A Warden must help them rebuild! That’s _your_ job! Corypheus is mine.” Evangeline shook off Elia’s hand, taking a step forward, her mind already made up.  
“You’re not serious!” Elia cried, desperately grabbing her sister’s arm, “You can’t do this! You promised!” Once again she was shaken off and Evangeline smiled at her.  
“Hawke.” The Inquisitor made her decision and Evangeline nodded.  
“Say goodbye to Varric for me and tell Fenris and Malcolm that I love them.” She made to move towards the demon, daggers drawn, but her sister grabbing her shoulder stopped her.  
“No! I’m not letting you do this!” Elia shouted, tears already springing to her eyes as she saw the determination on her sister’s face. She was prepared to die for this.  
“I’m sorry, Li, but you need to get home. Kirkwall still needs Hawke and you were so much better at it than I was.” Evangeline nodded at Bull, who promptly grabbed Elia and threw her over his shoulder as she screamed and cursed at her sister. Without another moment’s hesitation, Evangeline charged the demon, sliding under it and attacking with all her might. “Spiders.” She cursed to herself, trying to drown out the sound of her sister’s desperate screaming and shouting of her name as the group ran past towards the rift, “Always the Maker-damned spiders.” She briefly caught sight of the Inquisitor hesitating but she couldn’t spare her a glance. One wrong move and she would be dead before they reached the rift.  
“You promised!” Was the last thing she heard of her sister before the rift crackled shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo despite that heartbreak, I would just like to quickly thank Torradin341 for their constant support of this story. It really means a lot so thank you very much.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post last week, whoops! Sorry.

The Inquisitor and her companions fell out of the rift in Adamant, almost like no time had passed. The fighting was still going as Deja slammed the rift shut when she was sure everyone made it out. Well almost everyone. The demons disappeared with the rift and a mighty cheer went up for the Inquisition, but the mood was sour. Bull finally put Elia back on the ground, only for her to collapse to her knees in tears, she couldn’t comprehend what just happened. Stroud staggered to the middle of the pavilion, up to the Inquisitor, a hand on his side to cover a wound.  
“With the Nightmare banished, Corypheus lost both his Warden mages and his demon army.” He confirmed “But in the stories your soldiers will tell, their Inquisitor broke the spell with the Maker’s blessing.”   
Deja frowned, “Once they understand what really happened.”  
“They will be terrified.” Stroud interrupted, “Let them have the stories.” A scout ran up to the pair.  
“Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared.” He announced, “The Venatori magister is unconscious but still alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.” A Warden had walked up next to the scout as he spoke.   
“We stand ready to help make up for Clarel’s...tragic mistake.” The Warden offered, tapping his fist across his chest in a salute. 

Varric ran up to the Inquisitor with a few other people, a concerned look on his face as he looked around, noting Elia’s condition.  
“Where’s Eve?” He asked slowly, Elia’s sob gave him his answer, either way he glanced to Stroud before looking at the Inquisitor “Where’s Evangeline?” He asked again, almost desperately.   
“Evangeline sacrificed her life to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus.” The Inquisitor announced, not just to Varric but to everyone present.   
“Well.” Varric sighed, looking to the ground and shaking his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. That sounded exactly like something she would do, but he just couldn’t believe that she would abandon them like this.   
“Varric I’m-” Cassandra tried to speak but Varric ignored her, walking over to Elia and helping her to her feet only to drag her off. This was not happening. He did not just lose another friend. Not after he tried so hard to protect them from this shit.  
“She gave her life not because she’d sworn an oath or been marked as special, but because someone had to do it.” They could hear the Inquisitor’s speech as they walked off but neither cared as the grief overwhelmed their minds. After everything they had been through, she was just...gone. 

 

The pair found a secluded area to sit down and for a moment all was silent, save for Elia’s sobbing and Varric’s quiet cursing.   
“I’m sorry.” Varric finally muttered, voice barely a whisper, “I shouldn’t have brought you here.” He was trying desperately not to let his tears fall but in such good company what else was he to do?  
Elia shook her head, “If she so much as heard the name ‘Corypheus’ she’d have come here anyway.”  
“That’s true. She was a bitch like that.” Varric nodded, counting the seconds before one of them finally snapped.  
“Evangeline was a hero.” Elia sighed, a new wave of tears making themselves known. Varric put a hand on her shoulder, he didn’t know what happened in the Fade but he knew that look.  
“Elia-”  
“I should have stayed.” Elia sobbed, hiding her face in her hands as she cried, “The world needs people like her, she’s a hero, she made the hard choices. I’m just the shit talking sidekick with a bad attitude. No one needs me.”   
“That’s not true!” Varric scolded, lightly punching her shoulder, “Bethany and Carver are going to need you.” He realized that was the wrong thing to say when Elia sat up straight and stared out at nothing, a look of panic flashing in her eyes. It hadn’t hit her before but Varric was right, she had to be the responsible one now, the one who looks after everyone. She could barely look after herself, how the fuck was she going to look after her siblings? And Malcolm? Evangeline’s little boy would be growing up without his mother. How was Elia supposed to face Fenris with this news?  
“I can’t do this, Varric. Not without Eve. I can’t keep everyone safe, I can’t make those decisions. Varric, I-I can’t.” She choked on her tears and bury her face in her hands again.  
“So it’s true?” A new voice joined the pair and they whipped around to see Carver standing heartbroken at the archway. “Eve’s gone?”  
“I’m sorry, Carver, Evangeline-.” Varric sighed, pretending he didn’t see the angry glare the boy had set on him.  
“Shut up! I want to hear it from Elia.” Carver growled at the dwarf, turning to his sister with a much calmer look. “What happened?”  
Elia shook her head, tears still falling, “Carver, she’s gone, she stayed in the Fade.” A thousand emotions crossed Carver’s face as he dropped heavily to the ground, a hand coming to his head.   
“How could she do that?” He shook his head, staring at his sister’s boots. The boots that belonged to the sister he would never see again, “How could you let her do that?” A new wave of sobs escaped Elia simply because he was right. She didn’t try very hard to stop Evangeline, all she did was yell at her. She could have grabbed her, she could have dragged her out of the Fade but she didn’t. She froze. And now her sister was never coming home again.   
“I’m sorry.” Elia cried into her hands, “I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know who she was apologizing to, Carver and Varric or Eve but it didn’t matter, what was done was done and nothing can change it now.   
“Shit.” Carver hissed, finally finding his strength to get up and sit next to his remaining big sister, “I didn’t mean it like that.” No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t put it into words. He couldn’t say that he was happy to have at least one of his sisters come back from an impossible situation and that helplessness to help just made more tears spring to his eyes.  
“Look-” Varric sighed, standing up, “I hate to be the one say this, but we all need to pull ourselves together. There’s a lot more world that needs saving and I know that Evangeline-”  
“Fucking shut up!” Carver shouted, glaring the dwarf down as he wrapped an arm around his sister in an awkward side hug, “What would you know about her anyway?! You obviously don’t know anything because you brought them here and anyone who knows Eve would know she does stupid shit when the world is at stake!” Varric said nothing for a moment, just stared at him and tried to remind himself that the kid was grieving.   
Finally he sighed, “I know- knew Evangeline a lot better than you think, Junior.” Varric tried to keep his voice even but the tremble was obvious, “I know I shouldn’t have brought Evangeline and Elia here but I thought they would just be offering advice. I know you’re angry and need someone to blame so by all means, blame me, everyone else is going to, but for the moment I think you should focus on getting Ginger patched up.”


	12. Chapter 11

The room seemed so big. It was only standard quarters but when she was on her own, it seems huge, empty. There were shiny leather boots at the door and a giant pile of pillows in between the two beds, everything was set as though she was going to walk through that door and yell about being ditched to deal with the serious stuff once more. Elia couldn’t cry anymore, she was in tears for days after falling out of the Fade and even part of the way back to Skyhold but now there were no more tears left for her to cry. The first thing she had done on arriving back to the ancient fortress was find every available pillow and build a nest in their room. It wasn’t The Nest but it was something. Next she had taken off her sister’s bear leather boots and placed them to the right side of the door, the same place Evangeline always put them. It was only an illusion but Elia couldn’t give up the hope that her sister would walk through the door and this whole thing was a nightmare. 

Well, it was a nightmare. The worst kind of nightmare, the ones that you can’t wake up from because you’re not asleep. Elia had feared that the Fade would be worse than last time and she was right, last time she didn’t lose anyone, sure she had to fight her girlfriends because demons suck but they were still there when she woke up. This time she wasn’t so lucky and it broke her heart every time someone mentioned it, even if it was just to offer condolences. Varric had spent a lot of time in that room with her, writing the same letter a half dozen times and largely in silence but they didn’t need to say anything. They felt the same way. But right now, Elia was alone, lying in her pile of pillows and staring at the ceiling. None of it felt real, there was no funeral, no body to bury, but nobody was game enough to even say her name around Elia and Varric. It was almost like she never existed. Almost. The looming threat of Fenris and Malcolm was still in the back of Elia’s mind but that was a problem for when she could think again.

A quiet knock came from the door, Elia didn’t say anything, assuming it was just Varric coming back from whatever the Inquisitor had dragged him into.   
“Elia, may I come in?” Elia knew that accent and glanced at the door as it opened to reveal Leliana standing in the threshold, a plate of cookies in one hand.   
“Any word?” Elia’s voice was hoarse by this point but she still rose to meet the spy.  
“I’m afraid not.” Leliana put the plate aside, sitting with her old friend on one of the beds. “The rifts in the Western Approach have shown no signs of activity.” She placed a comforting hand on the red-heads shoulders, trying to give her the best sympathetic look she could muster.   
“She’s not coming back.” Elia muttered, discovering she still had some tears left, “Is she?”  
Leliana sighed, handing Elia a cookie, “It’s almost been a month since you came back from the Fade. No one can survive that long in there.”   
“You don’t know that!” Elia shouted, abruptly standing up and dropping her treat in the process. It was a desperate lie she was telling herself, but she didn’t know what else to think. How does one accept that their twin sister, who has been by their side for their whole life, is just gone. Poof. No more.   
“Elia!” Leliana didn’t mean to snap but it was the only way to actually draw Elia’s attention back to reality, “I know this hurts but dwelling on it isn’t going to help. I didn’t know Evangeline as well as you do but I know she would want you to move on.”  
“How?!” Elia was crying again, “How can I just ‘move on’? She was my sister! We’ve done everything together since we were kids! This is wrong, she should be here!” She dropped back into the pile of pillows, bringing her arm up to hide her face, “I should have tried harder. I should have done _something_ to stop her.” Her voice got quieter and quieter until it was barely a whisper anymore, “Why do I have to be so useless?”  
“Now stop this.” Leliana sighed, kneeling down beside the distraught woman, “You are far from useless and you need pull yourself together. Evangeline would be shocked to see you in this state.”  
“But she’s not here! Is she? I couldn’t save my own sister. I couldn’t even convince her to save herself. How can I keep anyone safe?” Now she was starting to sound like Evangeline after all was said and done in Kirkwall. Leliana pulled Elia up from the pile of pillows and brought her into a tight hug. They may not have had much to do with each other in Lothering, other than Elia’s fruitless attempts to seduce her, but Leliana considered Elia and Evangeline friends and it hurt her to see her friend like this.  
“You keep fighting.” She finally suggested, “You keep moving forward, even it hurts, even if you have to push yourself to get up every morning. You have friends and family that will help you but you need to give them something to help. If you give up now, then what did Evangeline die for?” Something in Elia finally fell into place. No one had actually said the d word thus far. No one had made that definitive statement that, yes, Evangeline was probably dead. Elia took a deep, steadying breath before freeing herself from Leliana’s grasp.  
“You’re right. Maker help me, you’re right.” Her eyes were still on the ground, on the cookie she had dropped, but her voice was a little stronger now. “I need to stop being useless and make up for her absence. But first I need to go home, Merrill’s waiting for me and Fenris-” She paused, “deserves better than to hear what happened through a letter.”  
“There’s the Elia I know and love.” Leliana smiled warmly when Elia tried to her best to give the spymaster a weak wink and fingers guns though the gesture wasn’t as Elia-ish since her hands were wobbling. Baby steps, she had to remind herself that this would take baby steps and the first one was getting back to Kirkwall in one piece. 

 

Elia waited a few days for Varric to return from gallivanting through Thedas with the Inquisitor before she decided to set off. The quiet gave her some time to reflect on what Leliana had said and get her own thoughts into a somewhat workable order. She knew what she had to do next, now the only problem was actually doing it.   
“You’re sure you’ll be able to get back to Kirkwall on your own?” Varric asked in concern, walking with Elia do the front gate.  
“I mean, yeah I think so?” Elia shrugged, “I’m not a little kid, after all.”   
“Yeah I know.” Varric smiled, it was a little bit sad but he was trying, “I’m just worried about you.”  
“Elia!” The pair turned to face the one man that neither had wanted to see since Kirkwall.  
“What do you want, Cullen?” Elia hissed, she was in no mood to deal with his bullshit today.   
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, your sister was a good woman.” Cullen was trying his best to be polite but after everything that transpired between them in Kirkwall, even his genuine sympathy seemed strained.  
“You didn’t seem to think that in Kirkwall.” Elia spat back, setting the man with a glare. The whole week they’d been back in Skyhold, she hadn’t seen hide nor tail of the former Knight-Captain and frankly she didn’t want to.  
Cullen sighed, “That was a long time ago, we were on different sides.”  
“Suck a cock.” Elia didn’t spare him another glance as she shoved past him, ignoring the glare he set her with. She didn’t like him on the best of days, so dealing with him at this point in her life was on the bottom of her ‘to do’ list.  
“Now that was-”  
“Read between the lines, Curly.” Varric unsympathetically pat the commander on the arm as he followed after his friend. Even after all this time in the Inquisition, Varric still held no love for the commander, a fact that became all too obvious when the elder Hawke twins decided to pick on him. 

There were a few people waiting at the gates to see Elia off, many of them offering words of sympathy or condolence. She mostly nodded to them without saying a word, if she started to speak now, there was no telling what she’d say.   
“Stay strong.” Leliana smiled as she pulled Elia into a hug, one which she returned with a shaky breath.  
“I’ll try.” Elia nodding again, taking the reigns of her borrowed horse from Master Dennet.  
“Do me a favour, Ginger. If you see Fenris, tell him I intend to make good on my promise. He’ll know what it means.” Varric sighed as he tossed Elia’s bag up to her.  
“Cryptic as always.” Elia teased, taking a note from Evangeline’s book and burying her feelings with a smile. “I’ll tell him if I see him.” The remaining Champion of Kirkwall said her final farewells to the people she now considered friends before riding away with all the speed her stead could muster.

Several days passed before Varric was approached by Josephine, a letter in her hands and a confused look on her face.  
“This just arrived for Mistress Hawke.” She stated, handing the letter to Varric, “I don’t recognise the handwriting but I thought since she was not here, it would best to pass it on to you.”  
Varric looked at the letter a moment and cringed, “Shit. It’s Fenris’” He grumbled, breaking the seal and scanning the letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter and almost dropped it in disbelief, “Well shit.”


	13. Chapter 12

Isabela way preparing to make her way into a bar at Ostwick with some of her crew when a raven landed on her ship. That in itself wasn’t strange but the letter it held in it’s beak was. One of the sailors retrieved the letter, almost getting bitten when he tried to pat the bird, before turning to the Rivaini woman.  
“Captain, says it’s for you.” He handed over the envelop and Isabela smiled immediately at the handwriting.  
“Must be good if Varric’s sending birds to deliver his mail.” Isabela laughed as she broke the seal, knowing Varric, it was probably an update on whatever poor soul had found themselves the protagonist of his new story. She was very wrong, and as she read the letter, Isabela felt any good mood she had leave her body.  
“Captain? You okay?” Apparently, her mood was showing on her face as her first mate turned to her with a concerned look.  
“You know, I’m suddenly feeling under the weather.” She lied smoothly, hiding the letter behind her back and smiling, “You scallywags go have your drinks. I’m going to get some rest.” Everyone just nodded and went on into the city, they had full trust in their Captain and if she wanted to keep something from them then that was her choice. Isabela meanwhile, made her way to her quarters and sat on her bed, reading the letter over again. For a while she could do no more than stare at the wall and let the information sink in. After ten years, the Hawke family seemed immortal, getting this news just felt wrong. Sure she and Evangeline weren’t always on the best of terms but she was her girlfriends sister! They were at least friends. To hear she had died in the Fade was crushing. Isabela sighed sadly, dropping her head to her hands. It was a good thing she was near Kirkwall, Elia was going to need a lot of support through this. She could still hear Evangeline’s voice clear as day.  
“Alright, I’ve had enough of this. You two go home, I’m gonna walk Isabela back to the Hanged Man.” Evangeline had sighed as she ran a hand down her face. Anders and Fenris had done nothing but argue all day and the mage had taken increasingly cheap shots at the elf for walking out on her. It wasn’t until Isabela had stepped in that they’d stopped.  
“You look like you need a drink.” Isabela had laughed as the men stalked off and swung her arm around Evangeline’s shoulder.  
“What I need is a vacation and the Arishok to stop riding my ass.” For once, she had ignored Isabela getting a little too close for comfort and she had actually smiled at the pirate, “Actually, I also want to thank you for before. I may not appreciate being called a bitch in heat but nothing I was saying was stopping them.”  
Isabela had grinned, genuinely happy that she had helped, “I’ve seen that look of murder in your eyes before. Someone was going to get stabbed and not in the good way.” For the first time, the pair shared a laugh together. 

 

Sebastian sat around his council table, listening to his councilors update him on the state of his City-State. It was the standard, farmers were doing well, a few complaints from various people, the threat in Ferelden is still there but otherwise nothing new.   
“Prince Sebastian!” A footman interrupted the meeting, “There’s an urgent letter for you from a Master Tethras.” Sebastian turned to the man with a light smile.  
“From Varric? It must be an update on the Inquisition.” He broke the seal and slipped out the parchment, nothing in the council was too pressing at the moment and there was a chance his councillors would need to know what was going on.  
“Your Highness?” One of the councillors asked after a moment of silence. Sebastian hadn’t realized he’d frozen, or that his eyes were glued to the parchment in horror. This couldn’t be right. The Hawke family always came out alive, Evangeline couldn’t be dead. “Your Highness, is everything alright?” The Prince came back to his sense and snapped his attention back to the men in the room.  
“No, I’m afraid it’s not. Excuse me gentlemen, this is a personal matter.” Sebastian bowed his head as he left the room, hurrying to his private quarters. As soon as he was alone, Sebastian dropped heavily into a chair, trying desperately to stop his tears falling. He’d lost so many people in his life, to think he’d just lost one of his closest friends just rubbed salt in the old wound. He needed to get to Kirkwall, Elia was probably suffering worse than he was. Yet when he thinks back to his days in Kirkwall, he just remembers one specific day where he and Evangeline had gotten covered in flour and pastry dough.   
“I can’t thank you enough for helping me with this.” Sebastian had laughed as she taught him how to knead, “I’m hopeless with baking.” Evangeline was cutting up apples as she giggled.  
“Oh I don’t know, Sebastian, you’ve got some promise and apple turnovers aren’t exactly easy.” A slap to the hand with a wooden spoon had sent Elia running, “Besides, I’m happy to help. I used to bake for the local Chantry back in Lothering, after all.” He hadn’t seen her as happy as she was that day, bits of pastry dough on her cheeks and completely content.  
“You and your sister seem close.” He had commented absently, it was something he noticed upon first meeting the Hawke family but he’d never thought to mention it before. Evangeline only hummed for a moment, coming over to the same bench as him to assist his kneading.  
“All four of us are.” Her smile had taken on a sad edge, “Our father died when we were young and mother just wasn’t the same afterwards. For a lot of our lives we’ve only had each other to rely on and I’ve tried my best to help and support them as much as I can.” Evangeline chuckled and shook her head, “I wish you’d had a chance to meet Carver, I think you’d have liked him. He’s nothing like Bethany.”   
“What happened to him?” Sebastian had been hesitant to ask but the exasperated sigh she had released made him feel better.  
“I couldn’t drag him to the Chantry to save his life! That and he went to the Wardens before you joined us.”  
Sebastian laughed, “After everything that’s happened, I wish I had been closer to my brothers.”   
“I’m sure they loved you very much.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure.” He took his turn to sigh, “Either way, it still feels strange not having any family to turn to in times of strife.” There had been a few minutes of silence before Evangeline’s hands had stilled and she turned to him with a serious face.  
“Sebastian.” She had said it so seriously that it had startled him, “From this moment henceforth and forever more, you are an honourary member of the Hawke family. If there is anything you need be it emotional or physical you can come to us.” The poor Prince had no idea how to react so he simply laughed, a genuine joyous laugh that Evangeline had joined in with.

Aveline sighed heavily a she headed back to the small cottage she was currently occupying with her husband and Bethany. It had been a few years since they left Kirkwall and it seemed Orlais was the safest place for mages south of the Imperium, after promising Evangeline and Elia that she would look after Bethany, it was the best idea she had. Mercenary work was not her idea of making a living but it was only temporary, or so she told herself as she pushed open the cottage door and headed to the small kitchen. Aveline did not expect to see Bethany crying at the table with Donnic trying his best to console her.   
“What’s happened?” Aveline asked carefully, placing a comforting hand on Bethany’s shoulder.  
“We got a letter from Varric.” Donnic answered when Bethany only started sobbing more.  
“Well that’s enough to make anyone cry.” Her timing may not have been the best, but she was trying to get Bethany to at least smile, surely the news wasn’t that bad.   
“She’s dead.” Bethany managed to pull her head up long enough to hand Aveline the letter she’d been crying over. “They were helping the Inquisitor and now she’s dead.”   
Now Aveline was on high alert, “Who’s dead?” She snatched up the letter her husband offered her and scanned it quickly. Aveline didn’t even reach the end of the letter before she had dropped it to the ground and sat next to Bethany, one arm wrapping protectively around her shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Bethany.”  
“W-we need to go back to Kirkwall. I need to be with my brother and sister.” Bethany hiccuped between her words as she tried to catch her breath.  
“That’s probably not a good idea.” Donnic was quick with his protest and he was right, Kirkwall is not safe for mages, never has been and never will. Aveline, however, shook her head.  
“No, Donnic, she’s right. Bethany needs her family and Elia is going to need us.” Aveline sighed, her husband was right, it’s not a good idea. But when has anything involving a Hawke been a good idea? Actually, Aveline could remember one time. Evangeline had walked into her office, on her own, one day and sat herself in front of her desk.  
“Having a good day, Evangeline?” Aveline teased, chuckling when half of the Champion of Kirkwall dropped her head to the desk with a dull thunk.   
“The Arishok is the world’s biggest jerk and if I hear Rutherford’s voice one more time today.” Evangeline let the threat hang in the air.  
“He’s probably still sour from when you punched him.” Aveline wasn’t normally one to tease but she found the best way to bring up Evangeline’s spirits was to smile and be happy.   
“That was three years ago and to be fair, Elia kicked him in the balls on the same day.” Evangeline had grinned proudly at the mention of the incident, “He needs to get over it.”  
Aveline snorted, “If he hasn’t gotten over it yet then I don’t think he ever will.” She shook her head and stood up, patting her friend on the shoulder, “Come on, let’s go get a drink.”  
“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” Evangeline had laughed with the Captain as they made their way out of the barracks and down to the Hanged Man. 

 

Merrill hummed happily as she picked up a basket before helping Malcolm put on his coat. They were going on a trip to the markets to pick up something for dinner while Fenris did some minor maintenance around the estate. One would think that after rebuilding the estate, the lattice work in the back courtyard would be in decent condition. Either way, Merrill smiled at the little boy as she opened the door only to come face to face with a familiar, albeit more grown up, face.  
“Cricket! How are you?” Merrill chirped.  
“Hello Merrill.” Cricket waved to the little boy as well, “I’m doing well. Actually, I’ve got a package for you, the messenger said it was important that you get it straight away.” He handed over a large envelope before bidding her farewell and running off.   
“Alright, I guess we’re going to hold off our shopping trip for a little bit.” Merrill smiled down at Malcolm, earning a cute little smile back.  
“Otay Mewa!” The pair retreated back into the estate and quickly headed for the library. Merrill sat the two year old on the couch and gave him a picture book to look through as she opened the package. A little piece of paper fell out first and the elf quickly recognised the hand writing as Varric’s. While she was thrilled to be receiving a letter from Varric, the quickly scrawled note made her think twice.

_Merrill_  
I’m sorry to leave this to you but I thought you’d have a better idea of where Fenris might be. Get this to him as soon as possible please. The news isn’t good.  
Varric. 

Merrill quickly withdrew the two other envelopes within the packages, all but ignoring the one with her name on it and instead staring at the one with Fenris’. It looked like there was tear stains on it.  
“Malcolm, stay here. I’ll be right back.” She brushed back the little boy’s red hair with a reassuring smile before she rushed out to the back courtyard where Fenris was perched precariously on a ladder, trying to secure the ivy lattice to the wall.  
“What do you want this time?” Fenris huffed around the literal nails in his mouth.   
“There’s an urgent letter here from Varric, it’s not good news.” As soon as Merrill had finished speaking, Fenris was sliding down the ladder and snatching the letter from her hand. His heart almost stopped as the pair read the unusually shaky handwriting.

_Fenris  
I know you’re probably already mad at me for taking Evangeline away so suddenly and I promise you can punch me as much as you want next time I see you. Unfortunately, the news gets worse. There was an accident, Elia and Evangeline were dragged into the Fade. Evangeline didn’t come back, she stayed behind so everyone else could get out. She’s gone. I’m so sorry_

The ink ran after that and neither of the elves could make out the rest of the letter. Fenris shook his head as he pushed the letter back into Merrill’s hand.  
“When did you get this?” He hissed, he knew it wasn’t Merrill’s fault but he was never good at concealing his emotions.   
“Just now.” Merrill muttered, following him into the estate and through to the doorway of the library. He dared not speak of this in front of his son yet.  
“I knew this would happen.” Fenris growled, “I knew Varric would get her killed one day.” His voice grew quieter but he would not cry, not in front of the mage.  
“I’m sorry, Fenris.” Merrill was not of the same mind-set and a few tears dripped down her face. The broody elf all but ignored her, pushing into the library and gathering his son into his arms. Malcolm didn’t understand the look on his father’s face but he was more than happy to snuggle into his warm embrace. Fenris tried to block out all his thoughts but the image of his smiling wife kept coming back to his mind and her laughter, well that was going to haunt him. She had giggled at him so many times but one in particular struck him in this moment of weakness.  
“Do you find something amusing?” Fenris and Evangeline had been camped under the stars after ambushing a slavers caravan and she had been grinning at him for the past ten minutes. Naturally, he couldn’t keep a small smile off his face when he looked at her.  
“I was just thinking about how long your hair is getting.” Evangeline had admitted shamelessly, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders so she could toy with said long hair, “Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Men have short hair and women have long?” Fenris had chuckled, leave it to Evangeline to point out something like that.  
“I am allowed to choose how to style my own hair.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “Besides, I’m surprised you haven’t taken advantage of it yet, since you seem to enjoy braiding when you think.” Fenris had done it again, he had successfully caught Evangeline off guard.  
“I-You noticed that?” The blush that had risen to her cheeks was a sight he always enjoyed.  
“It wasn’t hard to spot.” Fenris chuckled at the contemplative look that crossed his wife’s face.  
“Turn around.” She ordered as she sat down with him and started braiding his longer white hair. That was the first time she had braided his hair but it certainly wasn’t the last. A few moments of silence flitted by before Evangeline wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you, just so you know.” It was soft and quiet but Fenris smiled all the same and placed his hands over hers.   
“I love you as well.”

A loud bang and a crash broke Fenris from his daydream and he abruptly stood, his son still cradled protectively in his arms.  
“What was that?” He glanced over to Merrill to find her staring across the other side of the foyer.  
“It came from the storage room.” She was already grabbing her staff as Fenris put his son back on the couch with a firm order to stay put. He grabbed his sword and followed the mage out into the foyer and to the door of the old storage room. After so many years of fighting side by side, Fenris and Merrill fell into sync quite easily and nodded to each other. Merrill prepared a spell as Fenris flung the door opened but they both froze at the sight before them. The Eluvian was fading back to it’s dull grey colour and lying on the floor was Evangeline. She was bloody, bruised, beaten and barely clinging to life but she was there.


	14. Chapter 13

Evangeline was dead. Or at least, that’s what she thought upon waking up in her old room in Kirkwall, not an inkling of pain to be found across her body. The last thing she remembered was a blinding white light and then nothing. So really there are only two conclusions: one she’s trapped in a demons vision before it eats her or two, and much more likely, she’s actually dead this time and this is the Maker’s sense of humour. Either way, Evangeline intended to get to the bottom of this situation and tried to push herself up from her bed-  
“Oop, there’s the broken ribs.” Eve groaned, dropping heavily back to her bed and subsequently jarring her apparently relocated shoulder. The jolt made all manner of pain surface across her body, from her broken ankle to her shattered wrist (that she now realises is bandaged) and every scrape, bruise and bump in between. “Well I’m not dead. Fantastic.” She hissed, trying and failing to sit up once again.  
“Evangeline!” Merrill’s voice caught her off guard and in a moment the elf was right next to her bed, checking her temperature and bombarding her with questions.  
“Slow down!” Eve laughed, coughing with the action, “I’m happy to see you as well.” She groaned in pain when Merrill engulfed her in a hug that wouldn’t normally be so painful, “Broken ribs!” She gasped.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Merrill squeaked as she jumped back, “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I just came out of the ass end of a dragon.” Eve groaned, grinning at the confused look on the elf’s face, “I feel like shit, Merrill.”  
“Oh!” Merrill giggled, “Well, I’m afraid I can’t give you anymore pain killers for another hour but is there anything else I can get you?”  
“Anything remotely edible would be fantastic.” Eve didn’t hear Merrill’s reply, her mind had jumped to focus on the tiny toddler standing in her doorway.  
“Mama!” Malcolm cried happily, racing over to his mother’s bed and launching himself at her. Evangeline stifled a groan of pain as she hugged her son tight and finally let her tears fall. She had almost given up on the thought that she would ever hold her son again but here he was, in her arms, not understanding why she was crying but happy to see her again.   
“Oh my sweet baby bird, I’m never letting you go again.” She cooed, kissing the top of his head. After a brief moment of bliss, a thought crossed Eve’s mind that had her turning to Merrill. “Where’s Fenris?”  
“He should be back soon.” Merrill beamed, “I sent him out to pick up your painkillers from the surgeon. Actually I think this is the first time he’s left your side in the last two days.” It was silly but that thought warmed Eve’s heart and she hugged Malcolm closer as a result. The warm feeling disappeared with another thought that made her shudder.  
“I need to write Elia and Varric and let them know I’m okay. My sister will be pissed.” Eve groaned, she could just picture the look on Elia’s face now.  
Merrill giggled, “Don’t worry, Fenris took care of that as well.”

Fenris was a little concerned when he arrived home and his son didn’t come running straight into his arms. Normally that only happened if Malcolm was having a nap or if something was wrong. The elf almost dropped the parcel in his hands as the worst scenarios came to the forefront of his mind for the nth time in the last two days. He almost ran up the stairs, the familiar feelings of panic and fear rushing through his veins, he was not going to lose her again. The sight in Evangeline’s room made his heart stop. Merrill was sitting in a chair by the window, the same chair he had been occupying the last few days, and on the bed was Malcolm, sitting in his mother’s lap as she read to him.  
“Jevlan stepped inside quietly and closed the door behind him.” Evangeline read before putting on a quiet, scared voice “‘Shouldn’t the Captain be here?’ Donnen shrugged.” She put on a gruffer voice this time, “‘You want to go back to the barracks, be my guest.’ He opened the door to the parlor and his eyes wandered across the collection.” Fenris couldn’t help chuckling, of course she would be reading Varric’s travesty, Hard in Hightown, to their son. The moment the sound carried across the room, Evangeline stopped reading and her head shot up to meet Fenris’s gaze. He was relieved to see her smile and that what little colour her skin had was returning, though the lack of kaddis across her nose was peculiar, however none of this dulled the worry in his chest.   
“You’re awake.” Fenris stated obviously, watching his wife’s face morph into a combination of elation and guilt as she, somewhat awkwardly, covered Malcolm’s slightly pointed ears.  
“And in an ass load of trouble, I assume.” She answered, taking Fenris’s hand in her non-bandaged one as he sat on the edge of their bed.  
“Merrill, could you take Malcolm downstairs while I speak to my wife?” He delighted in saying that word, even while angry with said wife.   
“Of course, why don’t we go check on the veggie garden Malcolm.” Merrill managed to pry the child away from his mother’s grasp after he gave her and his father one more tight hug. The poor boy had been long enough without both his parents that it was understandable he didn’t want to leave them. Merrill did spare a worried glance over her shoulder as she walked out the door, not for the impending lecture that Evangeline definitely deserved, but rather hoping said lecture and any unforeseen results did not exacerbate her wounds.

For a few long minutes, the couple just stared at each other in silence, watching each other like they’d been apart for years and truthfully it felt like it. Eventually, Evangeline broke the quiet with a heavy sigh and dropped her eyes to her lap, never letting go of Fenris’s hand.  
“Merrill told me about the letter. I know what you’re going to say. How could I do that? What was a I thinking?” She sighed again and looked up at her husband, who appeared to be willing to let her rant, “Well I was thinking about our son and how he should be able to grow up happy in a world not controlled by a crazed asshole who thinks he’s a god! I know I shouldn’t be making these choices anymore, and trust me if I had any other option I’d have taken it in a heartbeat but there wasn’t any-” Fenris had found the easiest way to silence Evangeline was a kiss and he smiled at the surprised noise she made. Any other time, one of them would have tried to take it further but with the amount of broken bones and bruised organs currently in Evangeline’s possession, Fenris knew he had to be gentle with her (a shame since neither of them enjoyed ‘gentle’ on a regular basis) and so forced himself back.  
“You jump to conclusions too easily, love.” Oh how she wanted to smack that smug look off his face.  
“So you’re not angry?” Eve was pulling the puppy eyes she only ever used on him but unfortunately they had no affect this time.  
“I’m furious.” The loving look was still there, just buried under scowls and knitted eyebrows, “What, in the Maker’s name, was going through your mind when you decided to cast your life away so stupidly?” The hard edge to his voice made Evangeline flinch and hold his hand tighter out of reflex.  
“Honestly, I wasn’t thinking.” Eve admitted as though the words physically hurt her to say, “There was so little time and my only priority was getting the Inquisitor back so she could defeat Corypheus and save Thedas.”  
“A strange priority when you have a child to return to.” For all his grump and spikes, Fenris was still a master of the guilt trip. Eve refused to let herself cry again at that because he was absolutely right. But if she cried, he won, so instead she took a deep breath and steeled herself.  
“You have every right to be angry with me.” Eve admitted, “But what I did, had to be done otherwise Malcolm may not have even gotten the chance to grow up.”   
“Even if it meant growing up without his mother?” Fenris knew he didn’t have to say it but he wanted to drive home the fact that she wasn’t on her own anymore or with people who knew the risks of her life. Malcolm was only two, he didn’t understand that his mother and father live a life that could be ended at a moment’s notice and he certainly wasn’t old enough to understand why his mother took such stupid risks. With any luck, he wouldn’t need to understand any time soon.  
“I know and I’m sorry.” Something crossed Eve’s face that Fenris hadn’t seen in years: fear. “I had to stop it. It knew things, Fenris, things I’ve never told another living soul. It knew what my deepest fears were and it exploited them. I was terrified for your safety, for Malcolm’s safety, it threatened both of you and I wasn’t about to let it hurt you. You and Malcolm are my world, Fenris, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.” She had failed, she was crying and it broke Fenris’s heart. He sighed heavily and maneuvered himself behind Evangeline, pulling her to his chest and holding her tight as she cried. He had to loosen his grip a bit when she whimpered in pain and he remembered what he had gone out for.  
“I will forgive you only if you promise to never do this again.” Fenris pulled a little bottle from the parcel he had brought home and put a few drops of the contents into Eve’s glass of water.  
“Never again.” Eve promised, accepting the glass and taking a long swig. She made a face at the bitter taste and leaned back on her husband with a sigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind, that was beginning to fog, she wondered how strong that was.  
“Perhaps it is time we settle down and stop running around Thedas.” Fenris mused, tracing patterns absently on Eve’s stomach.  
Evangelin hummed in agreement, “I think that’s a great idea. The border of the Imperium isn’t the best place to be raising children after all.” Fenris chuckled as she yawned and shook his head, what had that surgeon given him.  
“Evangeline, we only have one child.” He pointed out.  
“For now.” Eve giggled and Fenris came to an abrupt stop in his movements. For a moment he just stared at the woman he found himself in love with until the words fully registered in his mind. A slow smile spread across his face as he held her just a little tighter, careful not to jar her injuries.  
“Are you trying to tell me you want to have more children?” He laughed when Eve twisted in his arms to cover his mouth with her hand. There was a ridiculous grin on her face.  
“Shhhh! We’ll discuss this later when I’m not high on pain medication.” This woman would be the death of him.

Several hours later, the small family found themselves all sitting on Evangeline and Fenris’s seldom used bed, Malcolm napping happily between his sleeping mother and reading father. The faint sound of the front door opening and Merrill greeting someone warmly woke Eve from her sleep and she blinked up at her husband.  
“Maker’s flaming balls, who could be here at this time of night?” She groaned, carefully sitting herself up without waking her son.  
“It’s one in the afternoon.” Fenris chuckled, putting his book aside while Eve pouted and poked his shoulder.  
“Cut me some slack. I lost all sense of time and direction in the Fade.”  
“You had a sense of direction?”   
“Shut up!” Eve had to clutch her sides as she laughed, many of her injuries still protesting the action. It was only when a familiar accent rang through the estate that the smile slipped from her face.  
“Is Fenris upstairs?” Sebastian had called out to Merrill, already on his way up the stairs apparently, and Eve paled.  
“Oh no.” She whispered, “The Fade couldn’t kill me so the Maker has sent my friends to finish the job.” Eve collapsed heavily against the headboard of her bed, pointedly ignoring Fenris’s amused smirk.  
“I would try to make you feel better but you deserve whatever sermon Sebastian throws at you.” As if on cue, Eve’s bedroom door swung open and in stepped the Prince of Starkhaven in all the glory his holy white armour of chastity had to offer. Sebastian seemed to focus on Fenris and nothing else as he began making his way over to the elf.  
“Fenris, I am so sorry to hear about what happened to Evangeline.” The Prince had barely finished his sentence when he finally took in the other two people in the room.  
“What happened to me?” Eve grinned cheekily as Sebastian gaped at her for a second before he set her with a glare.  
“And just what, the bloody hell, is that supposed to mean?” He scolded, keeping his voice down so he wouldn’t wake Malcolm.  
Eve gasped, “Sebastian, you cursed! Not very well, but still!”  
“Don’t start with me.” Sebastian hissed, walked around to the other side of the bed and whacked Eve over the head, “You two disappear for three months and the first I hear about you and Elia is that you sacrificed yourself in the Fade and are supposed to be dead!”  
“It sounds worse than it is.” Evangeline rubbed her head as Fenris snorted.  
“You have got to be the luckiest woman with the worst luck I’ve ever met.” Sebastian shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, taking another long look at Eve just to be sure she was actually there. “Don’t you ever do anything like this again.”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.”  
“No, apparently we have to tell you four times.” Fenris jabbed with a smirk.

And in that room everyone stayed. When Malcolm woke up, he requested that Sebastian and Merrill play ‘Champion’ with him, of course the poor Prince got roped into being the bad guy while Merrill was the damsel in distress and Evangeline called out advice from her bed, even Fenris joined in as ‘back up’. Everything was peaceful until the bedroom door slammed open and in walked a certain Rivani pirate.  
“Fenris!” Shed called out, back to the room since her hands were full, “I’ve brought wine and tonight we are getting-” Isabela, for the nth time in her life, was unable to finish her sentence because of Evangeline. Said woman was waving from her bed with a nervous smile.  
“Hi, Isabela.” In a matter of moments, Isabela had shoved the wine into Fenris’ hands, marched over to Evangeline and punched her good arm.  
“You absolute, sodding bitch!” She shouted.  
“Bela! Watch your language, Malcolm is here!” Evangeline scolded, rubbing her arm.  
“He’s about to hear worse.” Isabela hissed, not letting up on her glare, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I know saving the world is your thing and all but jumping into the Fade? Can’t say that was your best idea.”  
“Isabela-”  
“You and your selfless ways, I swear it’s a miracle you’ve lasted this long. You’re a terrible influence.” Isabela sighed heavily with a shrug.  
Eve smiled, “I’m glad Elia and Merrill have you to look out for them.” Bela started for a moment, coughing awkwardly into her hand.   
“Yes well, don’t go doing this shit again. That way they don’t need me to come rushing back from my ship.” To cut the tension, the pirate sat herself down on the bed and practically draped herself around Eve’s shoulders, ‘accidentally’ pressing against her bruised shoulder.  
“Watch it!” Eve hissed, adjusting herself so Isabela was no longer painfully situated.  
“Whoops.” Isabela smirked and pressed a quick kiss to her friend’s cheek, “Serves you right.”

Several days later, the slowly growing group had moved down to the estate library as they reminisced about the old days and caught each other up on what had been going on the last three years. It was great until a voice echoed through the estate that made Eve’s face pale and everyone else laugh at her.  
“Fenris, are you here?” Aveline’s voice floated into the room and immediately, Malcolm was toddling off to go see his aunt.  
“If you love me, hide me.” Eve pleaded with her friends but they only laughed at her, nearly rolling on the ground when in walked Aveline, Donnic and Bethany, Malcolm resting happily in Aveline’s arms.   
Aveline sighed, “The one time I believe Varric.” She huffed as Evangeline yelped in response to the mild electric shock her sister gave her.  
“Don’t ever do something this stupid again!” Bethany had wedged herself between her big sister and Fenris. She quickly pulled Eve into a tight hug.  
“I missed you too.” Eve laughed, awkwardly trying to return her sister’s embrace.  
“You and I are going to have some words, when you’ve fully healed.” Aveline promised sternly but a small smile slipped onto her face as she watched the sisters.   
“Are those words you and are and a complete dumbass?” Eve laughed, trying and failing to remove her sister.  
“Some of them.” Evangeline almost found it funny that Aveline was the only one thus far to not abuse her either verbally or physically for her stupid decision. 

Evangeline barely flinched as someone smacked her over the back of her head. She had seen the look on Bela’s face as the footsteps approached and decided she didn’t want to look at her little brother until she had to.  
“If you’re going to pretend I don’t exist then you can jump back into the Fade.” Carver hissed, finally making his sister turn away from her cup of tea to stare at him with an unimpressed look.  
“I know you’re pissed but that was uncalled for.” Eve responded in her calm but angry voice that always put her siblings on edge.  
“How am I supposed to react!?” Carver defended, “You went into the Fade and didn’t come back out. Elia was in tears and I just- I didn’t.” He sighed and wedged himself between Eve and Fenris, leaving the elf pouting as he was ousted by his wife’s younger siblings twice now.  
“Why am I being ostracized here?” Fenris grumbled, picking up the toy his son dropped in the process of crawling over people to reach his uncle.  
“Family comes first.” Bethany shrugged from the other side of the couch.  
“Evangeline and I are married! She’s the mother of my child!” Fenris argued only to get a stuck out tongue and a shrug from Carver.  
“So?” He jumped when Eve poked his ticklish spot.  
“Fenris, it’s been months since we were all together. Learn to share.” Evangeline laughed as her husband stuck his nose in the air at the very thought.

Elia trudged up the stairs in Hightown, head hung long and feet dragging. She stopped to say hi to a few old friends and did her best to keep a smile on her face when people were looking. She desperately wanted to get home to Merrill but she was also dreading what else might be waiting for her in that estate. When Elia finally arrived at her home, she didn’t hesitate to swing the door open and start heading for her bedroom. She didn’t have the energy to face anyone today. The stairs were in sight when Elia changed her mind and decided to grab a snack from the kitchen first. She hadn’t seen anyone yet so it was safe to assume no one was home. 

Elia assumed wrong. When she stepped into the kitchen she saw her friends and family sitting around the island in the middle playing a round of wicked grace like nothing was wrong. Time seemed to rewind as the red head scanned every face in that room before stopping on the one she had wanted to see for the last six weeks.   
“Are you just gonna stand there all day or join us for the next round?” Evangeline’s smile was wiped off her face as Elia practically dragged her from her seat and squeezed her tight in a bone crushing hug, tears pouring down her face.  
“You’re a bitch.” Elia sobbed as her sister finally returned her embrace with a soft smile.  
“I know.”  
“You’re also fucking stupid.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m sleeping in The Nest tonight.”  
“I know.” It seemed like forever before Elia let her sister have some personal space again but when she did, she stared wide eyed.  
“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Elia snorted a laugh, “Man, now I’m not the only one in the family with cool hair.”  
“What are you talking about?” Eve asked, glancing around the room at the suddenly and suspiciously guilty looking faces.  
“Has no one said anything?” Elia asked, smirking as everyone present shook their heads. “Evie, have you looked in a mirror lately?” When Eve shook her head, Elia grinned and dragged her over to the nearest reflective surface. 

Evangeline actually screamed. Elia laughed at her as she ran a hand through her hair, thoroughly examining the nice big white streak now partially covering the left side of her head.  
“Trauma induced white hair.” Eve grumbled, returning to her husband for comfort, “As if I didn’t go through enough in the Fade.”  
“Just what did happen in the Fade?” Carver promptly got slapped over the back of his head by Bethany and Elia the moment the words left his mouth. “What was that for!?” Elia glared at him for a moment longer, knowing that her little brother could be stupid but that was just plain insensitive.  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Evie.” She emphasised her point with a squeeze to her twins shoulder. Everyone knew Evangeline had a habit of bottling things up and if this was something she wanted to keep to herself, well Elia wouldn’t stop her this time.  
“It’s okay.” Eve sighed with a sighed, “Since almost everyone is here, I suppose I can tell the story. Better to do it now before Varric can get his hands on it.” She put on her defensive smile as her eyes lost focus and she thought back to Maker knows how long time she was in the Fade. Elia found herself grabbing her sister’s hand to keep her grounded. There was no way in hell she was letting Eve go anywhere this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA! You thought I was going to kill her? On a serious note, I need to warn you that I have now caught up to myself so the next chapter may be a bit longer than a week. I apologise for the delay but I'll do my best not to let it get too long between updates.


	15. Chapter 14

The Nightmare was the hardest demon Evangeline had ever faced and worse was that she faced it alone. The spirit of the Divine was right, once the rift was closed and the demons connection with Corypheus was severed, it lost a great deal of it’s strength and power but that didn’t make it any easier. When the cursed creature finally fell, Evangeline was struggling to stay on her feet, she could feel the blood seeping through various parts of her clothing and she had long since lost track of one of her beloved doubled edged daggers. She considered it unimportant as she staggered away, deciding she would take her chances wandering the dream realm rather than wait for the damned thing to wake up. That was the trouble with the Fade, the demons didn’t really die, they just moved somewhere else.

Evangeline cursed up a storm with each step she took, she cursed her broken ankle, she cursed the Fade, she cursed Corypheus, hell there was even a curse in there for Varric at some point. Of course she was stupid enough to think she would be able to find a way out if she just kept moving. The demons made it through the rifts, maybe she could to. Then there was the problem of the demons.  
“Maker fucking damnit!” Evangeline screamed, instinctively kicking a rock only to gasp in pain and let the tears start falling again. “Maker fucking damnit!” She hissed, hopping on her good foot for a moment. Keep moving, she had to keep telling herself as she limped onwards, ignoring the pain as best she could. She had to survive, had to find a way. There was no in hell she was going to leave Malcolm and Fenris without having said goodbye, she wouldn’t do what her Father did.  
“Keep calm, Evangeline. You’ve been in worse situations.” Eve breathed to herself, cursing again at her broken ribs, “Like…..like…..um…...fuck.” She went to ball her fist only for pain to shoot through her arm. Punching things was out of the question. 

Retracing the parties steps proved to be more difficult than Evangeline thought it would be, her cursed lack of direction made her feel like she’d been wandering in circles for hours. She had already tripped a dozen times, earning herself more and further damaging her injuries. This was truly hell and this time she didn’t have Elia to help her laugh through it. This time, she was all on her own. Tears wanted to fall but Eve refused to let them, if she let herself dwell on the negative now, she would break.   
She took a deep breath, “I will see Elia again, I will see Bethany and Carver again, I will see Fenris again, I will hold Malcolm in arms again. Maker help me, I pray that I see Varric again.” Eve let herself giggle at the thought, “If only so I can break his nose all over.” She was distracted a moment too long and her foot slipped on a wet step. The fall felt worse than it probably was. Every scrape, every injured bone, every nerve in her body felt every impact and when she landed on her back, breath knocked out of her lungs, Evangeline couldn’t find the strength to get back up. 

She had no idea how long she just lay there, wheezing, with tears and strangled sobs escaping her. It was hopeless. The Fade is no place for the living. Anders had told her stories about how the Warden nearly died in the Fade twice (one of those times being the introduction to Justice) and her own sister had nearly lost her sanity thanks to the hellscape and they were only in the Fade mentally! Being physically there was a whole other kettle of worms.   
“I’m sorry.” Evangeline whispered, still gasping for air, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t keep my promise to you.” She choked on a sob, closing her eyes for a brief moment of rest, “To any of you.” But she couldn’t find the strength to open them again.

“Evangeline!” That was strange, Eve could have sworn she was alone, “Evangeline, can you hear me?!” Yes she could hear. She could hear a very familiar voice that sounded like a dream. “Evangeline you need to open your eyes!” Oh right, she was dying. Didn’t sound like the worst idea in the world, “For the Maker’s sake, Evangeline, you’re stronger than this!” Okay the familiar voice was starting to bug her. With a monumental effort, Evangeline managed to squint her eyes open and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. She knew that face, it was older now but she knew it.  
“Feynriel?” She managed a proud smile through her pain, “You’ve grown so much.” She coughed and groaned in pain, the reality of her situation beginning to clear her mind.  
“Let me help you sit up.” Feynriel sighed in relief only to frown when Eve shook her head.  
“How do I know you’re really Feynriel? What if you’re really a demon trying to lull me into a false sense of security so you can eat me?”  
“Elia swears a lot and you yell at her all the time for it.” He offered, moving to help her again only for her to try to scooch away.  
“Everyone knows that.”  
He paused to think for a moment and then smiled, “When we first met, when you saved me from the slavers, you and Fenris had an argument about whether to send me to the Circle or let me go to the Dalish. It went on for ten minutes.” Feynriel actually chuckled at the memory, “You ended it by saying the Circle is basically mage slavery. I’ll never forget the ‘Fuck I’m cornered’ look on Fenris’ face.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Don’t, uh, don’t tell him I said that.” Evangeline tried to giggle as she let herself relax just a touch.  
“You are a sight for sore eyes, my boy.” She smiled, allowing him to pull her into a sitting position and help her lean against a rock.  
“What are you doing here? I didn’t think you were a mage.” Feynriel asked, finally taking in the amount of wounds she was covered in.  
“I’m not. I’m actually here, in the Fade.” Her admission had Feynriel staring at her in shock.  
“So this is all-” Evangeline cut him off with a nod. “Hold still.” His suddenly serious face made Eve a little nervous and she almost flinched away when his hands started glowing with magic, “I don’t think I can heal your wounds, but I can help with the pain.”  
“How did you find me?” Evangeline asked as her breathing got a little easier. What was this boy learning in Tevinter?  
“I dunno.” Feynriel answered honestly, “I just had this weird feeling and then I opened my eyes after falling asleep and I was in this area of the Fade. I did some exploring and found you. Honestly, I thought you were dead.”  
Eve huffed a laugh, “I’m a Hawke, we don’t die.”  
“Evidently not!” Feynriel laughed with her before the burning question made itself known, “Do you have any idea how to get out of here?”  
“Not a clue.” Eve admitted, head dropping and tears starting to form again. Feynriel was a nice distraction but he would have to wake up eventually.  
“I might know a way.” He already saw the look of adamant refusal before Eve opened her mouth and it would be a lie to say he was surprised at her response.  
“Absolutely not!” She groaned when she tried standing up, “It’s dangerous for you in the Fade. I won’t allow you to stay here longer than you have to on my account.”  
“With respect, shove the hero routine.” Feynriel ordered, “I’m more well equipped to deal with demons right now than you are. You’re on the brink of death!” She didn’t want to admit he had a point, “You and Elia saved my life all those years ago, please let me return the favour now.”  
Eve groaned, “Do I actually have a say?”  
“Nope!” Feynriel laughed as he carefully hawled the injured bird to her feet, “It might be a long shot but it’s worth a try.”

“Feynriel?”  
“Yes, Evangeline?”  
“This is a mirror.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why are we standing in front of a mirror?” Feynriel leaned Evangeline against a nearby rock as he went up to the mirror and tapped it a few times, inspecting it for cracks.  
“It’s not a normal mirror.” He grinned, “I learnt from the Dalish that this is actually a magical artefact.”  
Eve hummed knowingly, “Oh? This is starting to sound familiar.” She grinned, “It wouldn’t, perchance, be called an Eluvian would it?”  
“Why yes it would, you’ve heard of it?” Feynriel asked with a small grin, if she was joking than she must be feeling better.  
“Merrill was fixing one at one point. She never said what is was for though.” Eve admitted, watching Feynriel nod in satisfaction before he turned to face her.  
“They’re like gateways, the ancient elves used them to travel between places.” He offered a hand to Eve and helped her walk over to the mirror, “I’m pretty sure this one is in tact and working. If there’s another one in the waking world that’s working then it should take you through it.”  
“You sure?”  
“Not even a little bit.” Feynriel admitted, “But it’s the best we’ve got right now.”  
“True.” Eve sighed, “I guess I’ll give it a shot.”  
“I’ll be here if it doesn’t.” Feynriel offered.  
Eve nodded, stepping towards the mirror, “If I make it back, I’ll be sure to track down Arianni and let her know you’ve grown into an amazing young man.”  
“Just focus on making it back alive.” Feynriel blushed and Evangeline giggled.  
“See you on the other side, I guess and thank you.” She took one last deep breath and pressed her hand against the glass. It went straight through and soon her whole body followed. The last thing she could recall was the blinding white light, a force that felt like it was crushing her and suddenly, cold tile beneath her.


	16. Chapter 15

“Bet you’re glad we didn’t send him to the Circle now, huh Fenris!” Elia laughed at the sour look on the elf’s face. Feynriel may have been a good kid but that didn’t mean he had to be pleased a mage, let alone one in Tevinter, had saved his wife.   
“I am not going to comment.” Fenris finally huffed, trying to keep his pouty while Evangeline pulled him closer to give him a hug.  
“While I do love that brooding face of yours, I would rather see you smiling.” She giggled and lightly poked his cheek, “Don’t worry about it ruining your image, we’re all friends here.” Isabela was the first to laugh at the ridiculous statement, this was unusual, Evangeline wasn’t normally one to tease and make jokes in public.  
“Holy shit!” Bela announced, pointing an accusing finger at Eve, “You got a sense of humour in the Fade!”  
Eve giggled, “Course I did. I had to channel Elia a few times to keep my sanity.” She squeezed her sister’s hand and flashed her a grin only to notice a frown on her face. “I think we need to have a conversation.”   
“Damn fucking right we do.” Elia growled, finally letting a glare settle on her sister.  
“If you’ll excuse us for, um, well for a bit.” Evangeline tried to stand up, needing Elia’s help to do so. “We’ll be back.”  
“We’re not leaving the estate.” Elia stared down Eve, daring her to challenge the decision, “If something dramatic happens, we’re not here.” She quickly started tugging her sister toward the stairs.

Elia took them both to Evangeline’s room and over to the mountain of pillows in the corner. The women dropped carefully into The Nest and sat for a moment in silence, just absorbing the fact they were both safe for once.  
“Should I go make some tea?” Eve asked with a grin.  
“Stow it.” Elia hissed, her glare taking on a softer edge as she looked at the face she was resigned to never seeing again. Eve sighed, grabbing Elia’s hand again and giving her that serious ‘emotional stability isn’t a thing in this family’ face.  
“You’re still thinking about what the fear demon said?” Eve was a master of turning the conversation onto supporting other people and this time was no different. “You know what it said was bullshit right?”  
“It really wasn’t.” Elia sighed, ducking in anticipation of the smack Eve had swung at her, “You’re getting predictable.”  
“Elia, I’ll say it again: you are valued and loved.” Eve pulled her sister into a tight hug, “Isabela and Merrill love you for who you are. Bethany and, for the most part, Carver love you. And I love you too. It doesn’t matter what some dumb demon says because you have the proof right in front of you.”  
Elia shook her head, “I’m not questioning that. Not while I’m back with Merrill and Bela.” She smiled sadly and started out of one of the windows in her sister’s room. “That doesn’t change the fact I’m useless.” Eve flicked Elia’s ear as soon as the words left her mouth and tutted.  
“You are the furthest thing from useless I’ve ever seen.”  
“You’re just saying that because you’re my sister.” Elia huffed, trying to regain some of her patented ill-timed humour but she only succeeded in getting flicked again.  
“Of all the-” Eve forced herself to take a deep breath before taking her sister’s hand again and smiling warmly, “Do you remember when I brought Malcolm back here to visit sometime last year?”  
Elia giggled, “How could I forget? I threw a mud ball at Fenris.”  
“Well, I lied when I said we came straight to the estate.” Eve smiled as the grin on Elia’s face dropped, she had an idea where this conversation was going, “Norah told me you were down in the alienage so I thought I’d go see what sort of trouble you were stirring up.”  
“There was no trouble.” Elia muttered, almost embarrassed she wasn’t causing trouble.  
“There was no trouble.” Eve giggled, “Instead, I found you there making a grand feast for all the elves since it had been a rough time. I don’t know how you feel about it but I’m super proud of you.” Evangeline pulled Elia into a hug.  
“I mean, Merrill is the one who organised it all. I just helped.” There was a slight tremble to Elia’s voice already but she would not yield!  
“That’s my point, Li. Merrill likely would be struggling to do what she does without you. I know that without you next to me, Kirkwall would have killed me a long time ago.” Eve grinned at the disbelieving look on her sister’s face.  
“Don’t be stupid.” Elia huffed.  
“I’m not being stupid.” Now Eve set Elia with serious look, there were no more games, “You don’t seem to realise this, Elia but we need you. Without you, everything would have been ten times harder. When Bethany got taken to the Circle, it was you who consoled mother. When Carver got stabbed by that stupid darkspawn, you made the suggestion of sending him to the Wardens. You fought the Maker loving Arishok for pity’s sake!”  
“Point of fact: the Arishok did not love the Maker.” Elia giggled with sister, her voice shaking just a little bit.  
“No he did not. And there’s that sense of humour that’s kept us all sane these last ten years.” Eve grinned, “I don’t say this often and likely won’t say it again for another decade but your sense of humour has saved me from dark places more times than I can count. And nothing cuts the tension like your jokes.”   
“Hey someone’s gotta have a sense of humour in this family.” The twins laughed together as they fell back into The Nest, some of the darkness that loomed over them disappearing. 

Minutes passed as the pair just sat in silence, each hugging a heart shaped pillow, before Eve nudged Elia.  
“Feeling better?” She asked, smiling when she caught Elia wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.  
“Yeah.” Elia sat up and turned herself to face her twin, “What about you?”  
Eve grinned, “I’m fine.” Almost immediately, Elia dragged Eve into a hug.  
“Stop fucking doing that!” She hissed at her sister.  
“Doing what?” Eve laughed nervously, she’d been busted by her own dumb habit.  
“Pretending everything’s okay and that you have no problems. You’re allowed to be human, Eve.” Elia sat back to set her sister with a serious look.  
“It’s not about being human, Elia.” Eve sighed, trying to piece together what to say but her sister beat her to it.  
“Then you’re allowed to rely on other people too. Not everything is your fault and you don’t need to fix everything.” Elia brought her sister to arms length so her serious face could have it’s full effect. Eve went to speak but Elia just covered her mouth with her hand, “Nope, shut up and listen. I know you put on the tough front but you’re just one woman and you’re not alone in this world. We’re all grateful that you look out for us but you need to let us look out for you too.” Try as she might, Eve was starting to tear up, she had been trying so hard not to cry as everyone had been coming home but Elia just knew how to push her buttons. Stupid twin bond. “For fucks sake, you got trauma induced white hair from trying to fix this shit on your own.” Elia even went so far as to poke the new white streak to prove her point.   
“I’m sorry, Elia. I know it was a stupid choice but-” Elia cut her off again, this time with a strong hug.  
“You don’t need to apologise, I know why you did it. You just need to realise you’re not alone in this. Never have been and never will be. Even if everyone else in Thedas vanished tomorrow you’ll always have me.” She couldn’t hear her sister sobbing but she could feel it. This whole venture had done a number on both of them and it was going to take a lot of time to heal.

After another few minutes of silence, Elia for once being the one comforting Eve, the twins sat back in The Nest once more.  
“Well, you’ll be pleased to know Fenris and I have decided to settle down back in Kirkwall.” Eve finally sighed, grinning at her sister who was beaming like a lunatic.  
“Does that mean you’re gonna move back in to the estate?”  
“Actually we’re gonna fix up his old mansion.” Eve had an evil glint in her eyes. For ten years she had been almost begging Fenris to let her clean up and restore the old mansion but Fenris insisted it was fine the way it was and that he wouldn’t be staying for long.  
“Oh? You’ve finally got a chance to remodel then?” Elia snickered as her sister cackled, something told her Fenris was going to regret this choice to some extent.

Months passed and in the wake of the Inquisition, Varric was finally allowed out of the Seeker’s possession and able to return home. He was simultaneously relieved and dreading getting back to Kirkwall. The city’s walls called to him but he knew he would eventually need to face Elia and anyone else that came back to Kirkwall.  
“Maker, I need a drink.” Varric shook his head as he walked the familiar path in Lowtown that would bring him face to face with his beloved business. Yet another thing he had Elia and Eve to thank for. Everyone greeted him warmly as he entered but he could only give half-hearted responses, even going so far as to tell them he had no tales to tell tonight. The dwarf trudged up the stairs, turning the corners burned into his memory to reach his suite. The sight that greeted him brought immediate tears to his eyes.

There were only two empty seats at the table, one on the left closest to the door and one at the head of the table. It was almost like time had reversed. Almost everyone was there, drinking on his tab, playing wicked grace and laughing at a story Isabela told. Varric almost couldn’t believe it.  
“Well shit.” Varric chuckled in disbelief, finally gaining the attention of his friends.  
“Hey, Varric, we’ve been waiting for you.” Evangeline chirped, motioning for him to take his place at the head of the table, right between the Champions of Kirkwall. He did so without complaint and gladly accepted the pint Elia offered him.  
“What the hell are you doing here, Fluffy?” He sort of knew what happened but Fenris’ letter was vague and he hadn’t read it in months.  
“It’s a really long story.” Eve laughed as Aveline dealt him in to the next hand. “I’ll tell you later. Might be a good sequel to your book.”  
Varric snorted, “Yeah, I’ll call it The Continued Tale of the Champion: Fucking Up The Fade.” The table laughed and it felt so good. Everyone was back together again like no time had passed. “Where’s the small one?”  
“Donnic offered to watch Malcolm tonight.” Fenris answered, putting down a card and glaring at Isabela, of course he could see her cheating.  
“I did suggest you just bring him.” Elia grinned at her own joke, making Varric laugh.  
“It’s good to be home.” He sighed, “So, who wants to hear a story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me! I know it's been nearly two weeks but I had a bit of a block about where this chapter was going. As you may have noticed after this chapter there is only one more so prepare yourself! It's gonna be a wild ride.


	17. Epilogue

Things were finally settling back down. After a year and a half of hard work and healing, life was finally starting to get back to normal. Or at least as normal as it got for the Kirkwall Misfits. Varric had since become Viscount and had reinstated Elia and Evangeline’s official title of Champion, though in the eyes of the citizens that had never changed. Elia and Merrill continued their efforts for the less fortunate in Kirkwall while Evangeline and Fenris built their new home and resumed ‘Hawke business’ alongside Elia, Eve had even taken up the role of ‘Official Varric’s Bitch’ according to Elia. And now everyone was gathered in the small ballroom of Eve and Fenris’ new house, no one could recognise the place.  
“You two have done an amazing job with mansion, Evangeline.” Aveline smiled behind her glass of wine.  
“Well you can thank Fenris for most of the design ideas.” Eve glanced over to where Fenris was talking to Sebastian as Aveline laughed. A crash upstairs quickly ended the conversation and Eve sighed heavily, “Excuse me, Aveline.”  
“Wait just a second.” Aveline stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “You should not be getting into fights in this state. I’ll come with you.” Eve smiled and giggled, placing a hand on her belly.  
“Don’t worry about us, there’s not going to be a fight.” She nodded before heading out of the ballroom and up the stairs.

Sure enough, a window in the hallway to her bedroom had been broken and standing there, dusting the glass from her sleeves, was Elia. Eve quickly looked between her sister and the broken square at the bottom of the window.  
“Really?” She sighed heavily as Elia grinned and grabbed her sister in a hug.  
“The door was locked.” Elia giggled.  
“You have a key!” Eve groaned, “And why did you need to break my window?!”  
Elia shrugged, “I was trying to unlock the window and slipped. My hand kinda went through the glass.” She even held up her hand that now had blood dripping down her wrist.  
“Sweet Maker Elia!” Eve gasped and was immediately pulling Elia into her bedroom, where she always kept an emergency medical kit. She sat her sister down and immediately began cleaning and wrapping the small cuts. “Dumb ass.”  
“Are you cranky because you’re-”  
“I’m cranky because you broke my damn window.” Eve sighed, rubbing tears from her eyes.  
“H-hey, you don’t need to cry. Is this about the window? I promise I’ll get it fixed within a week!” Elia rushed, pulling her sister back into a hug.  
“It’s not the damn window, Li.” Eve giggled, “Mood swings are the worst but these ones are so much worse than when I was pregnant with Malcolm.” Elia sighed in relief and grinned.  
“Oh good. I thought you were actually upset.” She flinched when Eve glared at her.  
“I’m still upset about the window. You better replace it.” The sister’s laughed for a moment before Eve remembered why everyone was invited over, “Come on, Merrill and Isabela are already down stairs.

When the two women made it back down to the ‘party’ they were immediately greeted by their respective partners. Merrill’s eyes instantly fell on Elia’s bandaged hand and she gasped while Isabela just shook her head with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh, Vhenan! What happened to your hand?” Merrill took Elia’s injured hand and began to examine it like the woman had never been wounded in her life before.  
“I may have punched a window. Accidentally.” Elia chuckled, ignoring the glare she received from her sister and brother-in-law.  
“Oh, that’s what the crashing was.” Isabela laughed, nudging Fenris in the side.  
“She broke our window?” Fenris was seldom impressed but he was even less so now. Eve gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to quell his anger.  
“She’s also going to be replacing it. Right Elia.” Elia nodded quickly before linking arms with her wives and wandering off to mingle.

Elia found herself chatting with the new Divine of all people, though no one who knew her was surprised.  
“Leliana!” Elia pulled the woman into a quick hug, ignoring the glaring dwarf next to her, “What are you doing here?”  
“When I got the invitation to Evangeline’s housewarming, I thought it was a good excuse to step away from Val Royeaux for a while.” Leliana giggled, winking at her wife.  
“Shame you're not in your full Divine regalia today. I mean, getting a sister to break her vow of chastity is exciting but the Divine? Ah... Positively thrilling…” Elia drifted off with a silly grin on her face. Leliana shifted a little uncomfortably as Tornta practically ripped a dagger out and pointed it straight at Elia.  
“I think I’m going to stab you now.” She hissed, stalking towards Elia and subsequently bringing her out of her daydream.  
“Really? That’s kinda hot.” Elia grinning like a fool again and successfully caught the former Warden Commander off guard.   
“Elia, stop teasing my wife.” Leliana scolded.  
“Who said I was teas-” Elia wasn’t able to finish her sentence because a hand covered her mouth.  
“I am so sorry for my sister.” Evangeline sighed, “If you’ll excuse us, Commander Brosca, Divine Victoria.” She dragged her sister away to a more secluded part of the room to glare at her, “Can you _please_ stop stirring up the Warden Commander, she’ll kill you!”  
“That’s hot.” Elia grinned again, looking over her sister’s shoulder at the pair.  
“That’s not the point of this discussion! That’s the opposite of the point of this discussion!” Eve threw her hands up in frustration and decided to just push her twin towards her _actual_ partners.

Almost an hour later, everyone’s attention was drawn to the front of the ballroom where Evangeline and Fenris were standing.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, first and foremost thank you all so much for coming.” Evangeline started with a smile on her face.  
“Finally.” Varric cheered.  
“Sh!” Elia nudged the dwarf as her sister continued to speak.  
“Most of the people here know why remodeling this mansion is such a big win for Fenris and myself-” Fenris had a smug smile on his face, “and it means a lot to us that you came to celebrate with us.”  
“We also have one other announcement.” Fenris wound an arm around his wife’s shoulders and smiled warmly at her.  
“Thanks to my amazing sister-”  
“Love you too, Evie!” Elia blew her sister a kiss, laughing at the rolled eyes she received.  
“Not you.” Eve huffed, “Thanks to Bethany, we know what we’re having.” She paused for a minute just for the suspense.  
“Well don’t keep us waiting!” Surprisingly it was Isabela to call out and Eve giggled.  
“We’re having boys again.” Various congratulations went up around the room with excited murmuring but Varric just continued to stare at the happy couple with his thinking face on.  
“Am I the only one who noticed the plural?” He asked suddenly, silencing the room save the giggle from the pregnant woman. After a moment, the dwarf grinned, “So you’re telling us you and Broody are having-”   
Evangeline nodded, “Twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINISHED!! Thank you all for coming along for the ride! When I started writing this story, I had no idea where it was gonna go or when it would finish. I am actually really happy with how this ended and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
